


Revealing in a Haze

by J4ck, RoanOaks, SilverNovaHeals



Series: Princess Bride [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Also Peter can talk to spiders, But same/diff, Communicate with them, Full body regeneration, Hurt Wade, Insomniac!Peter, Lilshit!peter, Littleshit!peter, Lovers in the sequel tho, M/M, Malnourished!Peter, PETER WHAT IS WRONG WITH U BEBE?, Peter you dumb ass, Peter's failed science experiments become useful, Pre-Slash, Science, Science Experiments, Sleep deprived!Peter, Slow Burn, Still this shit is good, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade are you okay, Wade is confused, Well - Freeform, and distrustful, overly sensed senses, regenerating Wade, sensitive skin Peter, white and yellow fucking suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4ck/pseuds/J4ck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoanOaks/pseuds/RoanOaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNovaHeals/pseuds/SilverNovaHeals
Summary: Spider-man finds Wade's dead body and nurses him back to health.Or the one in which someone drugs Wade and fucks up his healing factor just enough to where it takes an extra long time to get to full running.COMPLETED





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if u see this know that it is NOT my most important work so there is absolutely no grantee I'll update quickly. IT WILL BE UPDATED just at a slower rate.
> 
> Also in this, Peter is 23 and Wade is like, 30.

_Wade stumbles, registering the back of his head blowing open, and the rest of his body leaving with it. Ringing fills his ears, which he's pretty sure is one of the only parts of his body intact right now. No—he can still see out of his eyes so he figures his head’s relatively fine. Phew, that's good. There's acid sizzling on his skin. He can hear it along with the ringing. He registers being picked up seconds before he goes to court Death._

* * *

Peter shoots another web, and finally reaches his destination. His mind hums with exhaustion and relief as he lands in the alleyway and picks up his duffel bag. He registers the sound of people walking into the alleyway and quickly ducks behind the dumpster.

"Aw man, that was too easy," some guy says.

"Yeah, you think he'll stay dead this time?" another responds.

"Who the fuck cares, man. It's Deadpool. He comes back, we'll just blow his ass to hell again. All ya gotta do is threaten a kid and he comes fuckin' runnin'. Just throw him in the dumpster, then let's blow this joint."

There's a big **_crack_**! as Wade's skull collides with the dumpster and the bone shatters, then a low snicker.

"Yeah, let's blow this joint like we blew his ass up."

Spider-man steps out from behind the dumpster, but they're already gone. He goes to check the dumpster and, much to his horror, he finds three quarters of a skull and half a mask still on it, eye sockets staring blankly at him as the guy’s mask begins to slide off his head. He quickly abandons the thought of changing into his civvy clothes and picks up the head, shooting his webbing out, heading for home.

He's vaguely aware of how stupid and impulsive this is, bringing a mercenary home with him, but he's only met the guy once, and he does have a moral code. Besides, he reasons, it must be awful to wake up alone like that, sitting in a dumpster, dirty and naked. He'd never wish that on anyone, no matter how cruel. It must be lonely, he realizes, to have enemies that are just willing to toss your dead body in a dumpster and leave. Peter feels bad, which he probably shouldn't, since Deadpool is still a mercenary, but he does. He wonders if maybe he could get some tips from Wolverine on how to help Deadpool regenerate easier, since it must feel unpleasant to knit yourself back together again like that.

As previously mentioned, he's only met Deadpool once. It was purely coincidence, but someone had literally blown his head off that day, and by the time Peter was done with his battle three hours later, Deadpool had already grown and new head and was slipping a new mask over it. He'd made some innuendos and told him his ass was great, and then he’d left before Spider-man could properly meet him. Peter figures since it only took three hours for Deadpool to grow back a head, that his whole body shouldn't take more than a day.

Peter arrives at his apartment and takes a careful look around before crawling in through the window, setting Deadpool's head down on his counter. He grabs some blankets and pillows to make it rest comfortably, figuring he'll move it to the couch or something when it grows a little more. Right now it's just a skull and half a mask. Peter pulls the mask away, figuring it might help Deadpool heal faster, before slipping off to his room to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so fyi, but in the movie when Deadpool regens without the body partm it comes back as a baby body part?? I'm not sure if the same will apply here, but lemme knw if that's how you think it should gooooo. ALSO I DONT KNOW SHT ABOUT WHICH BODY PARTS ARE IMPORTANT SO IF U COULD HELP ME WITH THAT.  
> Also Wade's internal thoughts are on strikethrough, because self deprication.  
> btw pov changes will be somewhat frequent until actual plot shows up.

Peter walks back into his kitchen after changing, and inspects the skull. There's a large chunk missing, and a huge crack in the back from what Peter assumes was the impact of him hitting the dumpster. Peter uses a rag wet with warm water to clean off the residual dirt and grime, and watches in mild amazement as the fracture stitches itself back together. When he sets the skull down, he can see the brain already reforming and the missing chunks growing back. Peter again makes sure the skull is set comfortably on a pillow and nearby blankets before beginning to make himself food. He's low on money and just about everything in general, so he concocts a sandwich and bites into it, sitting up on the counter across from the skull.

Peter hums softly under his breath, finishing his sandwich and beginning to do the dishes. He glances at the skull, expecting it to be half done by now. It's been two hours, but the skull looks almost the exact same as it did earlier. Peter figures maybe full-blown body destruction takes longer, and once he's done with the dishes he takes the skull and plops it down on his couch gently. He turns on the TV and watches some _Princess Bride_ , whispering some of the words under his breath. Once it's done, he puts in another movie and pulls his laptop to him so he can do a little research on Deadpool.

It's at around 3 AM when Peter, half asleep, realizes he should call Wolverine and question him about what could help make regenerating more comfortable. At this point, his insomnia-ridden, sleep-deprived mind takes a sudden turn for the worse and he calls Wolverine without a second thought. The phone rings for a bit while Peter figures out a convincing story to explain why he's suddenly asking Wolverine questions about regeneration and how comfortable it might be. Also, how to make it more comfortable. Peter wonders if Wolverine will regret giving him his number.

"Why the fuck are you callin' at three in the fucking morning, kid?" comes the hostile response.

"Oh, hello Mr. Wolverine, hey I was wondering if you'll answer some questions for me? They're kinda weird and I need them now..."

"What the fuck?" Wolverine grumbles in irritation. "What could be so damn important?"

"So, theoretically, if you got exploded or acid-ed or whatever to the point where you only had your skull semi-intact, what are some tips on how to make you or someone else more comfortable during the whole regeneration/healing process?"

"What?"

"Okay, so, I have this friend and she has this other friend who's related to this one guy who has this one friend who kinda got exploded and he also has a healing factor and she wants me to ask you and then relay to her so she can tell her other friend who's related to—"

"Shut up, I get it. Some tips. Baths feel nice. Music. Talk to them. Keep them warm. Lay them down once their head starts regenerating. Feed them some soup. Lots of food—regeneration like that is exhausting and makes me very hungry. Stuff like that. That good enough?"

"Yup, thanks Mr. Wolverine!" Peter chirps, hanging up. He looks over at the skull as he can vaguely hear a brain booting up. He takes the head back to the counter and makes sure it's comfortable again before turning on some quiet music. Then he heads to sleep on his couch, since there is no bedroom in his apartment.

* * *

_Wade is awake. He's not dead anymore. He can't see, or hear, or feel, and half of his brain is dedicated solely to healing itself, but he is awake. Wade wonders where he's going to wake up this time. A dumpster, maybe? Except, he could totally envision just waking up in some box in the bottom of the ocean. Maybe he'll kill some poor animal with his regeneration by forming in its stomach._

_**[Maybe, you'll get shitted out]** Yellow supplies with malicious glee._

**[No, more likely a dumpster]**   _White argues._

_**[No, shitted]** _

**[Dumpster]**

~~_Shut up_ ~~ _Wade supplies._

* * *

Peter wakes up feeling tired but better than normal. When he walks into his kitchen, he sees that there has been some development on the skull. It now has a thin layer of muscles and tissue. Peter figures when he comes back, they'll be fully formed. Peter leaves on the music as he heads into his bathroom. He puts in his contacts, which helps dull his sense of sight. He brushes his teeth and takes a shower. Then he finds his clothes—made of a very specific material so as not to harm his overly sensitive skin—and pulls them on. He finds his hearing aids, slipping them on as well, then makes sure his suit is shrunk into a spider droid, something he'd made a while ago, but that he only ever got it to shrink if he wasn't wearing it. He also grabs his duffel bag.

Peter then finds his camera and hard drive, making sure to put them on his person. He puts sunscreen on, then he brushes his hair. After that, he grabs his keys and turns to face Deadpool's skull, which just barely shows slightly more muscle than before. He smiles and waves at it, then slips on his shoes and opens the door, making sure the music is still on and the skull is comfortable before leaving.

Peter hops on his bike, pedaling towards Stark Tower. His hand itches against the bike handle, and he mentally reminds himself to change them for the fiftieth time. Peter is always making weird things to accommodate for his enhanced senses—like how he had to go through hundreds of apartments just to find one with soundproof walls; or how he buys everything in a specific set of colors and patterns so as not to strain his eyes; or how every piece of fabric he buys is a specific type; or how he has to make everything he wears because only very specific types of fabric won’t hurt his skin; or how, before that, he used to make lotions—but the lotions never worked (But he did find out they were good for soothing rash-related pains). He’d also made eye drops, but they only really help him when he has to keep his eyes open for long periods of time. He'd also made a spray to put on his ears, but that just made his ears burn. The things he uses now tend to work, though, so although he's still experimenting a little with different things, he's pretty content.

Once he arrives at Stark Tower, he pedals into a staff entrance to the tower where he locks his bike in with his keys. Then he heads to the elevator to get to the lab where his job actually takes place. Well, actually, it's an internship, but still.

Once he walks in, he knows immediately something is wrong or an opportunity has arisen. He gets an answer for why everyone is frantically working at their independent stations when he looks up at the holographic screen explaining Mr. Stark needs a new adhesive, and ASAP, which must be organic, strong, and dissolvable with a certain solution (Along with a list of, like, fifty other specifications). It also explains that he could make his own, but whoever gives Stark the best one will get to work with him and Dr. Banner up in their lab. Stark always leaves little things like this about once a month, but never has it ever offered someone the chance to work with him and Dr. Banner. Peter is immediately interested. He's even happy to know that he might actually win.

Peter goes to his labspace, looking around the room. He finds that very few people are working with animals or insects, just plants, so he asks JARVIS quietly if they have any spiders.

JARVIS asks for a species.

He says he needs spiders in the Caerostris darwini and Hexatheloidea and Hyptiotes categories, which are spiders he uses for examples in his own web fluid (He has significantly less species than Stark).

Immediately, multiple tanks are set up near his desk. He admires the fact that Stark's collection of spiders is huge, and works on the adhesive. It doesn't take him long—he's already made something similar—but he needs to alter it considerably to fit Stark's parameters. Peter also has to make sure it can't be compared to his own web fluid too much, but when he's done, he's pretty satisfied. He runs some tests on the adhesive, before submitting it. Then he works on his own web fluid, keeping it different from the adhesive he's turned in, taking advantage of the fact he has more spiders to work with. He's unconcerned about the spiders’ venom, since he knows it can’t harm him.

When Peter's lunch break rolls around, he goes downstairs to the cafeteria to find some food. He eats pretty quickly, taking the rest of his lunch while charging his phone as he makes alterations on his suit via the phone’s design app. When his lunch is over, he stops working on his webbing fluid and begins making some cloth with the spider silk for fun, trying to see if he can make one that won't burn his skin. He also edits his pictures for the Daily Bugle.

* * *

_Wade's muscles and tissue burn because they're drying out and being touched by the various dust particles, but they are more important than skin, so he can't do anything about it. He can just barely begin to hear, and faint music trickles in, although his hearing is so low he thinks he might be imagining it. His eyes have started to form, but he can't see yet. His nose still isn't there, and he wonders where he is again. The boxes have gone silent for a bit, and he knows that even after his eyes and ears and nose have formed, his muscles will still be bare to the world. His skin is one of the last things to form._

_Wade feels calm for the most part, but a little tense. He doesn't know where he'll wake up, and his memory is fucking with him. He can't remember a lot. He barely remembers anything, and his memories keep disappearing and reappearing. He's pretty sure that's normal. Wade is still trying to figure out where he is, because he's pretty sure he can feel a pillow or a blanket or something. He appreciates the gesture, but it burns his skinless head. Wade aches form the constant growing._

* * *

Peter is pretty sure all the interns around him have turned in their adhesives. He's amazed so many people can finish something in a day like that. He's sure he probably would have taken the same time frame even if he didn't already have a base for the adhesives, but he's not sure.

Peter finishes the cloth. It's nice, actually, but not something he can wear normally. It retains moisture very well and is very, very soft. It's also thick and blocks out dust particles. Unfortunately, it's really hard to wash because of the moisture retaining qualities, and can't be dried because that causes it to fall apart. Peter folds it up neatly anyway, and packs it up to be taken home. He's a bit of a hoarder when it comes to his projects, thinking he might be able to build from them or use them for something.

Peter yawns to himself as he checks the clock. There's ten minutes left until he can leave. Peter manages to stuff as many web samples as he possibly can into his duffel bag. The elevator door dings and he disregards it.

 _"Entering: Tony Stark,"_ JARVIS' voice filters in.

Peter doesn't register it as he continues with his bag-stuffing. He does note the room has gone unusually silent, but he doesn't think it's too important.

"Are you trying to smuggle spiders in there?" a voice asks.

"Hm, no, I would love to but unfortunately I don't have enough money to keep spiders alive at home. I just want the web samples because my friend's sister's brother has this skin condition and I wanna see if I can make some fabric with it," Peter half lies.

"So you work with spiders often, then?"

"Well, yeah, I'd say so. Spiders are really nice. I like working with their webs, but I've used their toxins for a few things."

"Like what?"

"Why are you asking me—?" Peter freezes once he looks up, coming face to face with Tony Fucking Stark. His breath hitches and his eyes widen. "Holy shit—Holy shit—"

"There's the reaction," Tony says, smirk lighting up his features. "And here I thought you were immune to my charms. I knew it was impossible."

"Holy shit," Peter repeats, before realization strikes him. “Did I just admit to smuggling web samples from you to you? Fuck, I did."

"No worries, Kid. You're gonna be working upstairs with me and the Big Guy from now on, so take as much as you want."

"Oh, thanks," Peter replies, before the words hit him full force. "Wait— _What_?"

Peter comes home, giddy expression on his face as he kicks off his shoes and drops his duffel bag. When he walks into his kitchen, however, his mood drops. Deadpool's head has most of its muscle and tissue developed, but it's dry and cracked. It looks majorly irritated. He's also got half-formed ears and eyes, which Peter notes as progress; however, he's concerned about the dry muscle, so he uses his scientist brain to figure out a solution. He goes over to his duffel bag, pulling out the cloth he had made earlier. He runs water over it before squeezing it all out, leaving it wet but not dripping. He dabs the head until it looks significantly less dry and painful looking, before wringing it out again and unfolding it. He lays it over the head, pressing it against the muscle and tissue. The cloth is just sticky enough to cling to it, and transparent enough for Peter to monitor and make sure that the cloth doesn't get dry and dry out the head.

"I don't know if you can hear me," Peter confides, "but, um, I hope you feel better. That looked really painful. I'll check up to make sure it's still moist enough before I go to sleep. I have to go again, though, so, stay safe?"

Peter then goes to his room (Which is just a corner of the living room) and unpacks his duffel bag before removing his contacts and hearing aids in favor of slipping on his suit.

* * *

_Wade hears a door open. He's got developed enough ears to hear the music now. It's soothing and hazy, but it's a nice sound. He hears footsteps and wonders again where he is. He's terrified he's in another lab. There's the faint sound of water running before he feels a cool pressure on his dry head. He wishes he could sigh in relief as the person slowly relieves the dry, tight feeling. The cloth is placed over his head and the feeling stays. It hurts significantly less, and tingles slightly. There's someone speaking to him, but he can't properly hear what their saying. He wishes he could say thank you._

**_[They’re just buttering you up,]_ ** _Yellow states, **[When you get eyes, you'll be inside a fucking tank.]**_

 **[Maybe you're just the person's science project!]** _White supplies._

 **_[That's stupid. Who would even let a kid submit us a science project?]_ ** _Yellow questions._

**[Well, it's not like we're invalid! We'd be an F, though.]**

_~~Shut up,~~ Wade grumbles mentally,  ~~I'd be a D-, at least.~~_

**[Think this person has tacos?]**   _White asks curiously._

**_[Probably not, because we're in a fucking tank.]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it! Comments are greatly appreciated soooo please leave one. Constructive criticism is great, and praise is awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz give me tags I beg of u I don't know how to tag things and it hurts me inside

Peter lands in the alley way and roots through his duffel bag to change quickly. He walks out of the dingy alley way and heads home, humming a small tune as he opens his door and walks in. His eyes immediately landing on the head sitting atop his counter. It has eyes now, but no eyelids. Peter smiles at it and drops his duffel bag, walking over. He takes the cloth off and wets it again. Peter notes the eyes are red and dry, probably because of the lack of eyelids. Also his ears still forming, and that his lips have started forming. Peter hums quietly as the eyes follow his hands as he dabs some of the dry areas. Peter smiles reassuringly as he drapes the cloth over the head, but folds it so it's not touching the eyes.

"The cloth probably isn't to comfortable on top of the eyes," Peter begins, "And I know your eyes must burn without eyelids too keep them properly hydrated." Peter goes into his bathroom, opening a closet to get some eyedrops. He comes back in. "These are some eyedrops I made a while ago. Should help with the eyelid problem. I'm not sure how to solve the cloth touching problem." Peter bit his lip thoughtfully.

Peter left and rummaged around in his stuff for a bit until he found some goggles. Peter walked over to wade curiously, and showed them to Wade.

"I think, if you are okay with it, I can sew the fabric around these so your eyes aren't touched by them. The fabric's pretty strong, so I don't think it'll have to be strapped to your face. Look up if you're okay with that." Peter shows the goggles again and Wade hesitantly looks up. Peter smiles and he takes the fabric from Wade, pulling a chair out in front of the head and bringing some materials closer. He begins working on it, occasionally using scraps of the cloth to make sure Wade's head doesn't dry out entirely. He begins to speak, if only to destroy the half silence and constant flow of music in the background.

"My names Peter, by the way," He says, "I'm not really sure how to help with this whole regeneration thing, but, I figured it would be awful of me to just leave you in the dumpster. That's where they tossed you, the guys that did this to you. I hope you aren't hurting to bad. When you get vocal chords you can tell me whatever you want or need to get more comfortable. I figure I should lay you on your side soon, so that way growing your neck is easier. Once that's done laying on your back will definitely help. I'm a scientist, by the way. Well, sorta, I intern over at Stark Industries. I've actually just been semi-promoted to go work with Stark and Dr. Banner in their lab!

"That's seriously awesome, because they are like, some of the smartest people in the world. Complete geniuses! I cannot believe I'm working with them. And because I made an adhesive, to. I made it out of spider silk, it was actually pretty fun. And easy, and it was totally organic and child friendly. Plus if you sprayed this stuff on it, it dissolved really quickly.

"Actually it's kind of a cool coincidence that that happened today. If it hadnt, I would've never made this type of fabric. Then your head would either still be really dry or I'd be using a different material to keep it damp. I hope these goggles work for you. And that you like the music. Do you like the music? Look up if you like it. You do? That's great.

"Your Deadpool, right? Look up if- okay, yeah, I was just making sure. Does this happen often? Really? Do you usually have some who'll like, help you through the regen? Is that a no? Okay, from now on let's clarify looking down is no, looking up is yes, and looking at either side is an in-between answer. Understand? Great. I mean, you might not understand since you looking up could mean something else if you don't understand, but for right now I'll choose to believe that you understand.

"I'm sorry I'm rambling on. I can stop if you want. Was that a no don't stop talking? No? You want me to stop talking? No? You don't want me to stop talking? Okay, that's kind of nice of you. I'm sorry I ramble so much. I'm still really excited about working with flipping Tony fucking Stark and Bruce fucking Banner. Dr. Banner has seven PhD's! Seven! And Stark owns a company and makes billion based on inventions he made because he's a genius! And they're Avengers! That's like, the icing on the cake.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me? I feel somewhat offended. Is my inner geek annoying you? Of course I love the Avengers! Have you seen Captain America's ass? Yes? It's good isn't it? Mmhhhmmm! Of course, he's way to patriotic to be in an actual relationship with. And old as fuck. But he's like, Captain America and he's got the ass of wonders so I think I'm okay with oggling. Or at least justified. Was that yes in agreement with everything? Coolio.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me for saying coolio? Thats so mean. It is not that lame to say! I bet you Captain America uses even older old-timey speak. Oh, and Black fucking Widow. Like, her thighs could kill. Litteraly. And she's hot, but like, way to intimidating. I'm honestly terrified of her. Plus she kind of feels like an aunt in a weird way. But you know what, I still would like, kill to slap Captain America's ass. Not even because it's good ass. I'd do it because it's Captain America's ass.

"I'm sorry this got off topic. I'm still way excited about working with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Anyway, I'm done with this. Wanna see it? Yeah? I figured so." He shows Wade with a smile. Wade's mouth and ears are fully formed. But Wade doesn't have vocal chords, though, so he can't verbalize his thanks. Peter makes sure the cloth is still decently damp before he slips it onto Wade's head. Wade likes the way it feels and Peter smiles kindly before fixing himself a dinner (sandwhich) and then he cleans up the kitchen a little bit, before taking Wade'so head to the couch so he can watch movies again. Peter actually has some awful insomnia, so he doesn't really sleep.

* * *

 ~~~~_Wade likes Peter. Sort of. His memories are still flickering, so his mentality changes a lot. One second, he likes Peter. The next second, he is distrustful. Wade thinks Peter, if Peter is actually doing this from the kindness of his heart, is one of the more nicer human beings. However, he doesn't trust the strange adult (He looks young as fuck, but Wade could be wrong.) But it was nice to hear him talk. He knows Peter is an intern at Tin Can's place, and the he is a serious nerd. (Peter said geek, which applies, but nerd fits better.)_

_The boxes are strangely silent as they watch the movie. Peter seems to enjoy Princess Bride, judging by the fact that he seems to have a majority of the lines memorized. Wade doesn't mind, he likes it to. Wade can feel his neck bone starting to grow, and Peter looks over at him. Peter quietly lays Wade on his side, so he can still watch the movie. The angle is weird but Wade appreciates the gesture._

_Wade misses when growing pain were just something he went through puberty. He's still glad Peter found him. Wade ends up falling asleep on the couch._

* * *

Peter does not wake up the next morning because he never fell asleep. Peter doesn't mind to much as he glances over at Wade's head. He has a neck bone now, and it appears to be growing and outer layer of muscle and tissue. Peter makes sure Wade is comfortable and no mentally notes to make more of that fabric when he gets to work. Peter figures he can make it to the daily bugle before work if he hurries, so he runs to get the clothes and contacts and various other things in order. He leaves a note where Wade can see it before leaving.

Peter arrives at the daily bugle and is rather glad of the fact that it has more coffee machines than any other appliance. He does not care that the coffee tastes awful, because it's coffee and he hasn't slept. He hasn't eaten much either, at least not enough to keep his accerlated metabolism afloat. He smiles over at Betty as she let's him into Triple J's office. He begins his usual rant about how awful Peter is, but pays him a moderate amount for his photos. He offers Peter a job, but Peter declines because he's nit that self depricating.

Peter than rides to work where he does his usual thing. He parks the bike in the usual place and steps into the elevator. He notes it takes longer than usual to get to the lab, but figure JARVIS must be occupied with sone thing else. The elevator dings and he wonders why the lab looks so different. It hits him that he actually gets to work with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner now, so his excitement rises.

"Geez, kid, do you always bring a duffel bag to work?" Stark greets him from his place in the lab. Bruce waves but is to involved in his work to greet properly.

Peter stumbles for an answer.

* * *

 

  _ **[He's butterin us up,]** Yellow grumbles_

 **[I bet he want to cook us in a stew]** _White supplies, beginning to list off the ingredient they would be cooked with. Wade doesn't have the resolve to tell them to shut up. He's to busy trying to go back to sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting more kudos then expecte like srsly guys 31??? HOW DO U FIND ME??? I HAVE LIKE, NO FUCKING TAGS (Plz gimme tags btw) Also I'm sorry the current chapters are short-ish I'm just trying not to put in TO MUCh regeneration in one chapter, otherwise it wont drag this story out long enough. I proise I'll write longer ones but I am also hesitant to write personalities because I don't wat this to come across as OOC.  
> Also Peter can talk to spiders. Well, communicate with them.  
> ALSO I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SCiENCE RELATED SO FORGIVE ME PLZ. IN THIS MOST OF WHAT PETER DOES AND MAKES REVOLVEs AROUND SPIDER SINCE HE HAS A SORTA REALLY GOOD UNDERSTANDING OF THEM ALL. TONY JUST GIVES HIM RANDOM JOBS BECAUSE HE NEEDS SHIT DONE AND DOESNT WANNA DO IT.
> 
> IF YOU SEE ANYTHING OOC TELL ME SO I CAN FUCKING FIX IT OKAY BECAUSE I WANT THIS TO BE GOOD GOD DAMN IT.
> 
>  
> 
> betaed by SilverNovaHeals 2018-02-09

Peter is excited, but also completely at home. He's currently working on making more of the spider-silk-fabric-stuff whilst also running small tests on a plant. Tony and Bruce are doing their own thing, but as far as Peter understands, their working on a new line of school supplies. Right now Peter is working on backpacks. He's started with some spider-silk based fabrics but has veered into plant types as well. He's also got several metal and plastic things scattered around him in a haphazard mess. Not very many people can understand what he's doing, but he's doing it.

Peter had started on spider-silk based fabric, and had gotten rather far. But it kept getting sticky after touching certain materials commonly found in school supplies, so he started researching stronger plants to see if he could take some of those compounds.and apply it something else. Unfortunately that lead nowhere, so he wondered if he could splice metal or synthetic materials into the spider silk to take away the sticky factor. This then lead to various metals and synthetic materials being scattered around as he tried to make a very specific type of material. He hasn't succeeded yet, but he's getting there. Peter throws another pile of too hard and too heavy fabric onto the desk, which topples over with the weight of the metal intervoven into the fabric. Tony and Bruce look over with startled glances. Peter is too busy with yet another synthetic fabric. He's so engrossed, his spidey sense is the only thing that tells him to avoid the knocked over desk.

Peter finally stops and breathes. Running a hand through his hair as he begins to clean up his mess, throwing the failed experiments onto one desk and putting his material away as he begins to recite each experiment, why it failed, what he did to fix it, and why that failed, out loud. Collecting his thoughts as he checks the time. He quickly stuffs some of the fabric he'd made for Wade into the duffel bag and some more spider silk samples. He went about making sure his space was clean before walking over to the eleator.

 _"Will you be leaving the tower for your lunch, sir?"_ JARVIS's voice filtered into the system, alerting Tony and Bruce to Peter's departure.

"Yeah, got some stuff to do at home," Peter responded casually. He slung the duffel bag over his shoulder, which knocked something out of his pocket. Peter went to retrieve the spider drone, stuffing it back in his pocket as the elevator dinged. Peter stepped through and waited for it to land on the first floor before riding his bike home. Peter is ver quick to open the door and look over at his couch to see Wade. He smiles at the head, walking over to his line of sight. He pulls the dry cloth and goggles off of Wade's head. Wade's eye's are looking red, and Peter frowns thoughtfully.

"I should give you some more of the eyedrops," He states, and Wade looks up. Peter nods and goes to wet the cloth and retrieve the eyedrops. He goes about applying these things to Wade and making sure Wade is comfortable. After being absolutely sure that Wade is comfortable. He notes that Wade's neck is nearly half formed. Peter checks the time, biting his lip as he mentally contemplates whether he has enough time to eat. He decides he doesn't.

"I have to go back to work," Peter explains quickly, and then continues on, "Do you think you'll need anything else? No? Okay, then good bye. I'll be back in a few hours for an hour or so. Then I'll have to leave again. I'm sorry I keep leaving you alone here. I should probably make you some clothes soon. No? Why? Oh, right, you can't answer. I think I should make something that helps you communicate- No? Oh, alright. Well, I gotta go, so, goodbye." Peter hurries out the door with his duffel bag and rides to Stark Tower. Riding the elevator up the lab, it announces his presence with a small ding.

Peter is met with the sight of the Avengers sitting in the lab,eating lunch. One of them is looking at one of his many side projects. (He gets a lot of those when he accidentally makes something trying to make something else and he ends up taking a little bit of time to further it before returning back to what he was originally making.) Tony and Bruce don't notice, but when they do, they snap at them to come back and stop touching their intern's work. Peter looks around in a mildly anxious way, wondering why they were still eating lunch.

"Um," Peter says in an articulate fashion, displaying his truly wondrous vocabulary and skill with words. His brain makes a list of everything he can say ad their effects and settles with  _thoroughly embarrass himself with his lack of vocal filter when caught surprised._ "Damn, Captain America's ass is a little disappointing this close up." Theirs a tense silence before most of the team grins and the captain in question turns an unquestionable shade of scarlet.

"Damn, who's this new kid?" A specific archer speaks up, and Peter looks at him. Okay, he can deal with this. He thinks. He does not trust himself to speak.

"New intern," Bruce says distractedly from his desk where their is some empty Chinese take out boxes and his experiment is turning green. Judging by the strangely adorable smile on his face, this is a good thing. Tony waves Peter over and Peter walks over, feeling a bit like a robot. Peter sits down by Tony and looks at the Avengers distrustfully. Clint and Nat are sitting in chairs. Captain America is standing. Tony is plopped down on a desk. Thor isn't there. He probably has weird Asgard stuff to do.

"Hello, I'm Peter. Nice to meet you." Peter chirps mechanically. His aunt has always told him to be polite when introducing himself, damn it. He turns to the Captain. "Sorry 'bout your ass."

"Oh, um, that's fine," Cap says, looking a little flustered. Peter glances at it. Drumming his fingers against the desk.

"You know, I feel like I'm missing something- Oh, right, didn't lunch end? If it didn't please tell me why because-"

_"Sir, your lunch break has been extended from forty-five minutes to one point five hours-"_

"Seriously?" Peter asks, looking up.

_"Yes, sir."_

"Awesome sauce."

"Kid, did you just use the phrase, _awesome sauce_?"

"It is a perfectly valid phrase!" Peter defends, looking at Tony in indignation. Clint snorts. Nat lets an amused smirk. Steve looks equally offended.

* * *

_Wade is trying to sleep again. Regeneration is always tiring, and for once he's actually comfortable enough. Wade is drifting in and out of sleep, when peter comes home and talks to him for a little bit. Peter wraps more of that nice feeling cloth on his half formed neck and makes sure he's more comfortable. He also gives Wade those miracle working eye drops. Then Peter leaves._

**_[We're probably back at weapon X]_ **

**[Maybe Peter's just really into freaks]**

_**[Why can't you accept the fact that we're in a glorified tank. Peter said he was a scientist.]** _

~~Shut up~~ Wade thinks,  ~~If Peter is bad than he's obviously a fetishist.~~

* * *

Peter is working on one of his side projects. This one was not accidental, but rather a design he's been working on for a while. It's a spider drone, and he's been working on different types. Peter takes a few of the spiders out of their cages and lets them run around on the desk, unafraid or worried of their escape or somewhat venomous nature. He occasionally picks one up to look at it more closely, but other than that he's pretty quiet. The Avengers have left, apparently needing to take care of something rather quickly during their lunch break.

They walk into the lab to see Peter cooing a spider on his hand while a few make their selves comfortable on his shoulders or head. One, he notes, very much likes its head. Peter turns to the sound of the dinging elevator, he waves, the spider on his hanging from it on a web before latching itself to Peter's forearm and climbing back to up to nestle and cling onto his finger. Peter saves the research onto the thumb drive for the spider drone and closing the laptop as he goes to find some materials to shove in his duffel bag for later.

"Peter... There are spiders all over you," Bruce states, a little hesitant. Peter grins, and a spider hangs web from his nose.

"I know. They're adorable. I actually need to find their cages, if you could help with that." Peter replies. Then he adds on, rather exited, "Do you wanna hold one? This one is harmless! He looks really scary but the worst he can do is bite you!" The Avengers share uncomfortable glances and most shake their heads. Nat walks over and holds out her hand. Peter looks absolutely thrilled, and puts a spider on her palm.

"Nat?" Clint calls up and Nat turns to him with a smirk.

~  
The Avengers are now all holding spiders. Peter is sitting on the desk and kicking his feet as they all stand or sit awkwardly around him holding the spiders like their the plague. Having been suckered into this mess. Peter is very amused to have managed to get the Avengers this scared and he wordlessly pulls out his to play with it. He leaves the Avengers awkwardly shifting about as he plays candy crush. A spider hangs a web off his phone. One is perched on his nose. Another crawling on his chin. There's five others on his shoulders and head and one sitting on his wrist.

Peter knows the Avengers want him to take the spiders off. He knows, but it's amusing to see their vague faces of discomfort. Peter continues playing his phone game. He makes an inaudible clicking sound. Clint hisses quietly when the spider in his hand moves, and suddenly leaps onto the table. It crawls over to him, resting on his lap. Peter continues to make the clicking sounds, and the spiders all leap off to take place on him. Then Peter puts down his phone and begins placing them in their cages. The Avenger's unease seems put to rest.

Peter hops down from his spot on the desk and begins to go back to working on the unlosable pens. He's made a small band that you attach to the pens and pencils, which will grow legs and run to you if you get to far from them. It's fun to design and he's currently building a prototype. He puts that down to go work on his backpack material. The Avengers begin to leave. Peter yawns. He finishes the unlosable pens and designs his suit on the design app on his phone again.

By the time work ends, he's pretty tired. He gets home and greets Wade, who's neck is mostly done. He has a spine now. He makes sure Wade is nice and not dry, and then hurriedly leaves again to start patrol. He's tired, and the day of no sleep and caffeine driven awareness is hurting him. When he comes home later that night, he falls asleep on the floor in front of the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED PLZ COMMENT I DONT THINK PEOPLE UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH COMMENTS MEAN TO WRITERS SERIOUSLY GUYS MAKE ME SMILE


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE

_Wade wakes up to a warm smile and a slightly concerned frown. In that order. Peter is smiling at him, though concern is high in his features. Peter glances down at his body, and furows his eyebrows. The lower half of his regenerating body hurts like a bitch, but he's pretty sure it's just bones and veins. Those always come first. Than the organs and vocal chords. Then he gets his muscles and then his arm and leg bones. When more mucles. Then his fingers and toes. Then his dick. That would amuse him if it didn't hurt like a fucking bitch._

**[I don't think bitches actually hurt that bad, though?]**

_**[Shut up and just accept the Author's use of a well known, often used, descriptive term]** _

~~White's right though~~

_**[Shut up, Wade. No one gives a fuck about your opinions.]** _

_Wade let's the boxes bicker about the phrasing and continues on down the dirty thought path he was headed on. Which is only dirty because he's on it, and it's his thoughts. It's mostly a blank path, which is probably because he's a pretty stupid person. In a smart way._

**_[Yeah, right, smart my ass]_ **

_Wade ignores Yellow in favor of filtering reality into his brain. Peter is waving his hand in Wade's face, trying to catch his attention. Wade makes eye contact with the brunette, blue eyes meeting brown ones._

_"Hello? Deadpool? I was wondering if you needed another drop of the eye contacts?" Peter questions kindly. Wade's eyes do burn a bit, so he looks up in affirmation. Peter smiles and nods, before pulling the dry cloth gently off of Wade's head. Wade gets to watch Peter's add he dampens it, but it goes out of view when Peter retrieves the eyedrops._

_Peter does his thing, putting the damp cloth on Deadpool's head after administering the eyedrops. Then looks down at the rest of his body in concern, biting his lip thoughtfully. Wade wonders how much of his body needs to regenerate, and also how quickly he can leave. He doesn't really want to scar his hospitable host with his ghastly and gruesome scars that scare._

**_[Making alliterations, now? Really?]_ **

**[Hey, that was good!]**

_**[Yeah, for a shitty slam poetry writer, maybe.]** _

_Wade ignores them again in favor of focusing on Peter. Peter drums his fingers on the coffee table, thoughts running in his head in an almost visible fashion. Wade can practically see the gears turning. He thinks maybe this is it. Maybe Peter is finally going to reveal himself as some evil scientist fucker who's going to lock him up somewhere._

**_[_ ** **_We're already in a tank]_ **

_"Does it hurt?" Peter asks. Wade looks up, and Peter's face screws tighter into a frown._

_"Can I do anything to help?" His eyes flick down. Peter continues frowning._

_"Do you wanna get moved to the bathtub?" Wade looks down._

**_[Bathtub, really?]_ **

**[Well its still better than what we deserve.]**

_**[True. But still. A bath tube?]** _

_Wade watches Peter sigh in resignation. Shoulders slumping down ever so slightly. He still looks like he wanna fixes it, though. Peter runs a hand through his hair, before getting up to get himself ready._

_Wade likes Peter. Sort of. He doesn't trust Peter, but he likes the Peter he's met. The nerdy, geeky, somewhat dorky Peter who has the most delicious ass to grace the planet._

**_[Mmm, that ass.]_  **

_Wade likes that Peter, but he doesn't like the slow signs of malnutrition he seems to be showing. It concerns Wade that he hasn't really seen Peter eat anything over then a sandwich a day, and the fact that he can practically see his bones is another issue. Peter's eyes also hold bags under them, which makes Wade wonder where Peter goes every night after work._

_Before White or Yellow can respond to that thought, Wade pushes in another one. Maybe, when he's fully healed up, he can take the guy out on a date. Or at least get him some thank you food. There's that really good Chinese food place_ _nearby. He thinks. He's not entirely sure of Peter's address._

**_[You won't be doing anything for him when your fully healed, dumb ass. Hell be to scared of you and your deep-fried testicle face to eat.]_ **

**[Yeah, he'd vomit at the sight of you! How can you take him out to eat if he knows what you look like?]**

~~Shit. You're right. How the fuck am I supposed to stop him from seeing me?~~

_Wade takes a moment to panic, before an escape plan hatches into his mind. He'll leave before Peter gets home. Once he has legs, of course. He'll ditch Peter and go regenerate in a dumpster somewhere the rest of the way._

_Yellow helpfully reminds Wade of how this will make him seem ungrateful. Also, that he's in a tank. Which begins an argument about whether or not Peter is Weapon X. Wade decides he doesn't believe it, and let's White and Yellow argue it out._

_Wade wonders what kind of food Peter likes, before sleep hits him with a tidal wave._

_~_

_Wade wakes up and realized his vocal chords are back. His first reaction is to groan softly at the growing pain and the insides-touching-outsides pain. And the everything pain. He almost doesn't here the door open. His first thought is 'fuck. me. please.' the it's 'who the fuck came in?' followed quickly by a 'god fucking damn it is it a scentist?' followed by a 'oh, no it's just Peter' which was quickly followed by a:_

_"Well if it isn't my nice ass caretaker, Peter!" which was followed by a:_

_"Jesus Fucking Christ!"_

**_[Jesus fucking Christ?]_ **

**[Masturbation?? In this Christian house?]**

_**[How? How do you even?]** _

**[Well Jesus and Christ are the same person, right?]**

_"How dare you talk about masturbation in the good christian house?" Wade uses a mock scandalized tone. Drama was in his blood, after all. He thinks._

_"Masturbation? How- Oooooh," Realization dawns on Peter. "Well, I'm never going to say that again."_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep, Petey," Wade chirps. Peter makes a sound usually accompanied by eyerolls before walking into Wade's line of sight and plopping down on the ground._

_"Oh, bite me," Is Peter's response as he checks if the cloth is damp, "Do you think you'll need more eyedrops?"_

_"Nah, Petey Bear, I'm thinking I'm good till the next time your delectable ass comes to check up on me."_

_"So I did some research, Deadpool," Peter starts. Wade feels his blood metaphorically freeze._

**_[Oh shit, here it comes.]_ **

**[He's gonna kick us out!]**

_**[We are so. Fucked.]** _

_"-And I found out your name is Wade?" Peter finishes. Wade is hit with a rare second of speechlessness._

_"Um, yeah, Petey Sweetey, that's my name. Why's that important?" Wade responds. Peter blinks, as if he needs to remind himself people can't read his thoughts._

_"Oh, well I just wanted to know if I could call you Wade. You know, instead of Deadpool." Peter smiles that dazzling smile._

_"Oh, yeah, Baby Boy, what ever floats you and your delicious ass's boat." Wade tries for a grin but he doesn't have skin so it buuurrrnnnsss. Peter looks at Wade strangely._

_"What's up with the nicknames? Also, my ass is not that great... Is it?" Peter resists the urge to check his behind. Wade can see the small finger twitching. Wade stops himself from smirking._

_"Your ass is peeerrrrfect!" Wade responds. "Like chimichangas but better! Like, tacos. It's like, a holy stack of enchiladas topped with ice cream and topped even more with Chinese take out while in a box made of pizzas. It's like, all wrapped up in a tamale. It's churros and hot dogs, Baby Boy. It's the holy grail of all the grails. It is the pizza topper of the pizza toppers. The ass of asses." Peter blushes ever so slightly._

_"Really? Um, thanks, I guess. Your ass is probably better than mine-"_

_"No, Baby Boy, your ass is sweet, sweet, perfection to which no one can compare!" Wade insists. He's not sure why Peter's ass is the best, but it is._

**_[Uh, the pertness?]_ **

**[The perfect shape?]**

_**[It's even the perfect size!]** _

**[Perfectly squeezable?]**

_**[Look at it!]** _

**[We can't.]**

_Wade stays quiet, not sure what to say. (Although, if anyone asks, he totally wasn't silent. He's the fucking Merc with A Mouth, damn it. No way in hell is rep's gonna be tarnished by some kid with a perfect ass.)_

_"How old are you, Petey Wheatey?" Wade asks, "Because I'd hate to be thinking of you the why I'm thinking of you if ou were ust a kid. And you look like a fucking kid. Which totally isn't fair because hot fuckity damn your ass is sweet. I can't have this taken from me, your ass is just so-"_

_"I'm twenty three, and why am I wheatey?" Peter responds. Looking somewhat amused._

_"Welll, Petey, I'm glad you asked. See, wheat is golden and your golden, and also, it rhymes."_

_"Okay?" Peter looks slightly confused, which is an adorable expression on hs face._

_"Holy fuckity fuck you look adorable when your confused!" Wade blurts out, eyes adoring. "Almost like tacos. And I love tacos. They are delicious with their..." Wade begins to ramble about tacos. Peter listens with a small smile, occasionally adding commentary._

_It's peaceful until Peter has to leave._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut off here for dramatic purposes the next chap will have more Wade's POV, I swear. PLEASEEE GIVE ME COMMENTS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's another Wade's POV chap. It's switching back to Peter in the next one, but I just felt like you might like this.

_Pain is a relative concept._

**_[Woah, getting philosophical here.]_ **

**[Shut up and left the Author get to the point!]**

_Pain is a relative concept. This means that, theoretically, one could, in fact, separate themselves from Pain. Much like how Time is a relative concept. Because it is only conceptualized within the time frame it's in. For example, when someone is having fun, it tends to go 'faster' which, is different from someone who could be incredibly bored in the exact same time. In which case, it tends to go 'slower'. The time frame is the same, see. But, time is relative and therefore determined, ultimately, by the person in which is experiencing it._

_Which is why Pain is also a deeply relative concept. It is entirely dependent on one's will, body, experience, and mentality. For example, a baby, who has low on all four, will scream and cry in utter pain because of a cat scratch. This, versus an adult who may have high levels on all four, may only hiss or not make a sound at all. This of course, varies from person to person, as it is much more personal a concept then time. Time is forever moving. Pain is yours and your alone._

_So, because Pain is relative, theoretically, one could separate themselves from the pain. They would be able to alter the four categories to a point in which they no longer consider the pain important, or cannot feel it entirely. Wade should be able to do it, considering his constant ability to get into pain. At least, that'd what Cable told him once, way before their divorce._

_Wade calls complete fucking bullshit. Damn Priscilla, with his fucking messiah complex. Always being philosophical and shit. Always going on about how 'You can be better, Wade!' And 'You don't have to feel it, Wade!' And 'We can do good together, Wade!'. Wade fucking lapped it up until he realized he was just some puppet. Priscilla was a bitch._

**_[Yeah, but at least he could stand you.]_ **

_"Shut the hell up, Yellow." Wade grunts. His entire body burns like hell fire as it works to produce organs which pump nothing. He grits his teeth, unable to properly writhe in pain the way his brain and body reflexively want to. "Fucking Priscilla, always up high and mighty with his god damn bullshit. He can go shit out rocks for all I care, not that he could with that stick up his ugly ass."_

_Yellow makes a snide remark about Cable still being prettier than him. Wade wishes he had fists to clench as another wave of pain rips into him. God, it fucking hurt to grow organs. He can feel hunger ripping through him, but he can't even eat till he has the rest of his body. Wade let's out a small yell as some new organ flops, unable to defy gravity any longer._

_"Fuck me!" He yells, before making a sound which is probably the vocal embodiment of 'kill me now please oh my god this hurts and god doesn't even like me so you know it's worse' he soon realizes he's actually said those words aloud._

_Wade vaguely wonders if Peter will make it better. Come up with some other miracle cure to the pain. But he knows Peter won't. There aren't any pain killers that can help him. No magic, dampening cloth. No miracle working eye dropper. Besides, Yellow's probably right. Peter probably has him in some glorified fucking tank._

_Wade settles into panic at the thought, which is driven by pain. He severely distrusts Peter, or at least, that's what he wants to feel. In actuality, he kind of trusts Peter. But that's not good, because Peter could be some Weapon X bitch like that fucking Fuckity Fuck of all fucks, Francis. Who the hell renames themselves Ajax, by the way? What, did he just look at a bottle of cleaning product and was like, 'hey, Ajax! What a cool name! It'll totally mislead them into believing I'm a clean, cool guy instead of a piece of dirty shit!'._

_Fuck, Wade needs to get out of this damn place. Peter is going to fucking do shit to him. Peter's a god damn scientist. Why the Fuck did Wade trust Peter? This is not good at all. Wade is royally, royally, royally fucked. How could Wade escape? Could he roll off the couch and use his chin to nudge himself forward?_

_Fuck, he's skinless. That'd hurt like an absolute bitch. Besides, how the Fuck was he gonna open the door. Shit, he wanted a fucking taco. Why couldn't he eat? He just wanted a fucking taco, now. Or a chimichanga. He didn't even really like chimichangas! They were just fun word to pronounce!_

_"Chimichangas!" Wade yells, because thinking of saying it made him want to say it. "Chimichangas!"_

_Wade wishes he could squeeze his eyes shut, or cry, or clench his fists. He wishes he could do what his reflexes want to do. God, it hurt so much. Hurt so bad. He wished he could cry. He settles with vocalizing his thoughts in a frantic, pained whimper. Then with actual words._

_"God, it hurts. It fucking hurts. If you are real, god, and I know you arent, make it stop! Please. It hurts, it hurts. IT FUCKING HURTS!"_

**_[Quite compla-]_ **

_"It hurts!" Wade shrieks. Fuck the boxes, they can die. He doesn't care because "IT HURTS!"_

_The door slams open and Peter practically dives in front of Wade. Eyes wide in concern and worry._

_"Wade! Are you okay? Of course your not, what can I do to help?" Peter's voice comes in quick and frantic._

_"Get the_   _fuck away from me! You're weapon X, aren't you? I'm not going back! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Wade shrieks, hysteria and delusion filling his mind. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, ithurtithurt._

_"Wade!" Peter yells, "calm down, calm down. You're fine! I won't hurt you, I swear. Wade!" There are tears in Peter's eyes. Not that he's aware, he's to concerned with the screaming, half generated man on his couch. He takes a deep breath even though he's not sure Wade can hear him. Wades yelling still, mostly a garbled messes of words Peter can't decipher. Peter takes another breath and calms himself. "Where does it hurt?"_

_The words hit Wade like a shockwave. He immediately quiets, because he hadn't been asked the before. Ever since his healing factor, no one cared. Because he would always come back, and that was more important then whatever he was feeling in the present. Wade's voice cracks._

_"Everywhere," he says, and it's more a wimper. Peter nods._

_"Alright. Can you be a little more specific? Where does it hurt the most?" Peter questions, looking around for what might be causing the most pain._

_"Organs." Wade follows Peter's eyes to his exposed torso, which holds bones and organs. Peter nods._

_"What can I do?" Peter replies._

_"Nothing," is Wade's immediate response. He doesn't even think about it._

_"No," Peter says gently, "There's got to be something. You know your body better than I do, Wade."_

_Wade thinks for a moment. Most of the pain is coming from the forming organs, but some of the pain is from them touching the couch. From them touching anything. Their meant to be inside, not outside._

_"I need to not be laying down," he says finally. "The insides are touching outsides," his voice begins to leave in a mess of garbled words as he tries to explain._

_"Alright. If you had to choose, how would you want me to go about this situation. Not practically, just, the best way. In your head, if you could have anything to fix it, what eould it be?"_

_"Death," Wade responds immediately. Peter winces. Wade tries to think of what he'd want. "I- I would want something to keep them in shape. And to be, like, hanging or sitting up. Fuck, I know it's stupid."_

_"No," Peter assures, "It's not stupid. I can't do that right now, but I can give you a temporary set up until I can give you a better one. It won't be perfect, but it'll feel better." Wade chuckles, but it hurts so it turns into a choke._

_"How the hell can you manage that?" He asks, and Peter looks thoughtful again._

_"I have some old boxes," he begins, "that could help you with sitting up. And to keep them in place I could find a bag of some sort. Like I said, it'll be temporary, until I can get a better set up."_

_"Where the fuck are you gonna find a bag that fits me?" Wade bites out, hostile again. This kid is fucking stupid. He's a mercenary, the kid should be scared and calling the police, not helping him. Does the fucker have a death wish?_

_"Trash bag, I guess," Peter states, then rushes to add on, "For now! I wouldn't just leave you in a trashbag, that's awful! I swear, I'll have something better tommorrow!" Then he gets up to find everything he needs._

_Wade stays silent. It'd rare, but has to many things to think about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short! I have much plans for the next one! Plz comment, and thanks for all the kudos and comments I already hace! (Though I do wonder how you find me, considering my lack of tags)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peters pov again. I'm just now realizing that the reason why this seems to get so many views is simply because of the fact that my other fix are of a lesser known ship and therefore get a lot less views.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments! I love comments they give me life.
> 
> Peter and spiders is a d o r a b l e
> 
> This chap is v short cut I have school so I don't wanna stay up to late, but I'm probably gonna update with two chaps tonight!
> 
> Also please inform me of weird typos and shit cuz my phone has an awful autocorrect feature that fucks up what I write.

Peter arrived home expecting a nice, please afternoon. He was even considering stopping by aunt May's in an hour. Or visiting MJ to catch up. He'd been let out of work early and it as literally half past noon.

He did not expect to hear screams of pain from behind his door. He did not expect to come home and calm Wade down after said screams of pain. He did not expect to be doing what he is now.

At the moment, he is fashioning a makeshift box-chair thing so that Wade can sit upright. It's a very crude design, a particularly large box with a trash bag inside of it. His mind is already making a better design which he hopes to create at Stark's lab tommorrow.

The living room is eerily silent. Peter knows that Wade has a reputation which revolves solely around his mouth and the ability to never close it. He also knows Wade's a mercenary, but he doesn't care. He's determined to make Wade's healing process comfortable and as not lonely as he can.

Peter pushes the box into the living room and carefully puts Wade in it, wincing silently at the quiet hiss of pain Wade makes when he'said lifted up. Peter knows that at this current stage, Wade isn't to heavy for him even without his proportionate strentgh, so he doesn't bother to look like he's struggling.

Wade sits there for a few seconds, and he looks visibly less tense. Like a lot of the pain has been lifted, though not all of it. Peter smiles warmly and sits down on the couch next to Wade, reaching for the remote when Wade's voice filters into his ears.

"Why are you doing this?" Wade asks. His voice is missing it's usual cheery mania, and it sounds dangerous. Peter feels the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. Not spider sense, just a bit unerving. Spider sense felt a little different. It was a jolt or a tingle in his brain which usually resulted in all his hairs going on end like a cat, and goosebumps to for in a similar fashion, though how severe the reaction was, was entirely dependant on how dangers the situation was. Peter always tries to keep a hat on outside because of it.

"What do you mean?" Peter responds. He turns his head to face Wade, though Wade can't do the same. The skinless head stares at the blank TV screen with an intense expression that makes Peter shiver just a little.

"You said you researched me," Wade says lowly, and Peter wonders if Wade could hurt him even without the body, "You know what I am- what I do."

"You mean you being a mercanary?" Peter responds, his tone slightly light despite the tension that has suddenly hit the air. "That doesn't bother me. It doesn't affect my decision, either. I don't think anyone should wake up and regenerate, alone and in a dumpster. You could have been anyone, and I still would have taken you home with me."

"Do you have a fucking death wish?" Wade asks, voice harsh. Peter doesn't wince, letting his voice match.

"I'm not afraid of you, Wade." Peter says. His voice just as harsh, maybe a little colder.

"Well you fucking should be. I could kill you and I wouldn't fucling blink." Wade retorts, his voice is more of a growl, now. Peter stands up to go in front of Wade. He makes eye contact and leans in just a little closer.

"I'm not fucking scared of you. I'm not going to be scared of you. You could kill me, your right. But you're a fucking mecenary. You kill for money. I don't care if you enjoy it or what, Wade. I know a few facts that I've managed to figure out just by looking you up. I know that you do have a moral code, however questionable it is. I know you kill for money, but I know you'll only kill bad people for money. I know you won't kill or hurt kids and I know for fucking certain, Wade, that you won't kill me because it's against all three." Peter's eyes are challenging. He's only a little mad. Wade's looking for a fight. For fear. He may even be looking for control. He wants something that'll prove Peter is bad and that Pisses Peter off just the slightest because Peter is a lot of awful things, but he's not so petty as to kick a half regenerated Wade out for nothing. Peter's even a little offended.

"Your not a kid," Wade says, a fact. Peter narrows his eyes before a small smile filters into his face.

"You're right, I'm not. But you call me kid." Peter says, hands losing their angry place on his hips to relax. Wade chuckles, low, menacing, a little self deprecating, but it makes the tension disspipate.

"Kid, you don't know shit." Wade remarks, and Peter smirks.

"Whatever you say," Peter responds, moving to plop down on the couch. There's a few seconds if silence as Peter searches for the remote.

"We watchin' Princess Bride again, Peter Sweetey?" Wade pipes up as Peter turns on the TV with his super mind jedi powers. Otherwise known as a remote. Peter grins.

"Hell yeah,"

"Swoon!"

~

Peter is lightly dozing on the couch, eyes and consciousness swimming in and out as he lazily half-mumbles out a vaguely correct version of one of the lines in the movie. He knows it by heart, but what's coming out of his mouth is a basic summary of the lines.

"And the prince said as you wish because he really meant I love you and the princess didn't know.." Peter groggily sits up, trying to stay awake. He scratches his chest and stretches, yawning. Peter checks the time. They've rewatched the movie like, twice now. This is the third time. He figues if he does his Spider-Manning early he can pass out earlier.

Wade's already asleep, so he leaves a note just in case and slips out with his duffel bag. His eyes keep. Closing involuntarily, but that's probably because he's had three hours of sleep in three or maybe four days. His stomach grumbles angrily angrily him for only eating sandwiches and small lunches. It painfully reminds him of how he's started skipping lunches now because he prefers doing science. He hasn't actually eaten in two days, which is unhealthy for his Spider-Man metabolism. Peter doesn't mind. He's sure his body can last.

~

Peter arrives home sporting a black eye and serious bruising all over his side. He's pretty sure there's no internal injury, but his sides bruised and his other one has various small scratches all over that sting when chaffed, so he when he arrives home he forgets Wade's exists in favor of stumbling into the living room. He drops his bag and sort of crash lands on the ground in from of the tv. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, grumbling and but wanting to sleep.

He makes sure not to mention how he's just been in a fight with Doc Oc. His Spider-Man life is not something he wants to tell anyone, much less a Merc who can't stop talking. No matter how meant that is to say, it's the truth. He take another moment to rest before he forces himself to stand and shakily remove his shirt to inspect the level of damage that's been inflicted.

"What the fuck happened to you, Baby Boy? Did you get mugged or some shit?" Wade pipes up, having been awakened by Peter's stumbling entrance. Peter startles and looks up at Wade with mild annoyance.

"Some shit sounds right," Peter states, lowly hissing as he realized he has a fucking bullet wound in his side, which Wade can't really see. It's a low graze, nothing awful, but half the bullets still in him. "Shit," Peter hisses, realizes that maybe the bullet wound is a little worse than he thought, as he watches his hands get covered in a red sticky sunstance. "Shit," Peter repeats.

"You need some bandages Baby Boy," Wade pipes in rather unhelpfully. He can't see the bullet wound, nor the obscene amount of blood on Peter's hands, so Peter can't really blame him. The adrenaline is wearing off, now, and Peter looks around for first aid kit. He'd long ago moved  one into every room. Peter snatches it off the top of the tv, before stumbling and landing on the ground. How much blood had he lost to this?

"Shit," Peter repeats as he fumbles in the kit for what he needs, "Shit. This is the third time this has happened why can't I avoid this, shit." Peter finds the stuff and his eyes begin to cross involuntarily. He's this stuff keep deprived to deal. Wade still can't really see the bullet wound.

"Wade?" Peter calls from his place on the floor outside of Wade's view. His voice is shaky.

"Yeah, baby boy? What's your ass needing? Can't really help because I have no hands but I can try-"

"How do you deal with a bullet wound? I don't- I don't think it came out of me this time," Peter says, voice rather small. There's no exit wound. He can feel himself panicking and he's trying to breathe. He's never had to take a bullet out of him before.

"Shit, Petey, here, you gotta find like, tweezers." Wade begins.

The process is very slow. Peter doesn't scream, but he does grit his teeth and hiss and maybe even cry, but Wade talks him through it. Peter's whole body is shaking by the time it's done and no he stumbles back onto the couch. He doesn't have painkillers, but he does have sleep deprivation, so he passes out the moment his head hits the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to properly treat a bullet wound, so that's why I skipped over the proccess. I'm really sorry. If you want to explain it to me, I'll write a smile bonus sceNE later.
> 
> Comment pleaseeee. Constructive criticism is totally okay but so is praise. Seriously psople give me comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to smack some sense into Peter. Like, actual sense. Wtf Peter.

Peter's alarm clock screeches him into a dreary awakening. He almost never has his alarm clock turned on. Peter feels pain course through every part of body, which still screams for sleep and food. He's pretty still ire his body is eating itself, but he gets up with a small groan and does his morning rhoutine. Wade appears to still be asleep, but Peter forgot to wet his cloths last night, so their really dry. Wade's face looks dried out again so Peter takes the cloth and makes sure Wade's head isn't dry. Wade wakes up just as he's stuffing his duffel bag rather slowly. Eyes crossing involuntarily every few seconds. He'd gotten three hours of sleep again, which did little to help his current physical condition.

"Tell me your not going to work, Peter Sweetey," Wade says as he watches Peter. "Petey don't go to fucking work. Call in sick. Tell them you were mugged. I can't believe I'm stuffing this but call the fucking police."

"I can't," Peter grumbles, eyes half closed as pulls the duffel bag over his shoulder, "I have to work. I'll be back soon."

"Baby Boy do not go to fucking-" Wade us cut off by the door slamming shut. "Huh, rude."

~

Peter nearly crashes his bike at least three times before ehe gets to Stark Tower, where he stumbles and fumbles to lock his bike and drag himself up to the elevator. JARVIS is oddly silent. Peter knows last night's disaster has made him damn near starving. He also knows it's why he's so tired.

Peter tries to look awake as he immediately migrates to the coffee machine and makes himself three cups. He doesn't speak to anyone until he's at least sure he won't pass out within the next five minutes, and then he slides into his desk. He avoids actual work in favor of making Wade a box. He spends all of fifteen minutes on it before it's done, so he goes to do normal work.

Peter doesn't realize time has passed until JARVIS tells him it's lunch time. Peter stumbles to clean up his stuff, realising he'd fallen asleep. He gets about five seconds in before he falls. Spider sense blasting him. But he can't stop his body from falling because it can't stand anymore. Peter registers some for of panicked shout as he pulls himself up. His eyes cross involuntarily as the caffeine leaves him. He can't keep his eyes open for much longer. He grabs his box, but his eyes begin to roll back so he stands there and reorientates himself.

His spidey sense, thoroughly as sleep deprived as him, zing with a force that nearly make shis hair stand out. He reflexively snatches the wrist landing on his shoulder and whips around, causing the person attached to it to smash against a nearby desk. There's some shouting as Peter blinks a few times and steps back from Tony, who looms just ad dazed.

"Sorry- reflex- I'm going home for lunch again," Peter grumbles. Tony blinks.

"Yeah, kid, you'really staying home." Tony manages, "I don't know if you caught the message when I sent you home early yesterday, but you need sleep. And food. So we're gonna feed you and no take eyou home, okay?"

"Okay," Peter agrees, though he can't really tell what he's agreeing to. He's ushered into a seat and food is placed in front of him. He starts eating out of instinct, and by the time he's done he's infinitely more hungry. But he has to get home, and he's eaten more then he should have. If he eats more, he'll look suspicious. So instead he tells Tony he wants to go home and Tony makes some guy named Happy bring him home.

Peter arrives home and nearly floors himself. He fumbles to close the door and drops the box in from of Wade. Wade looks at it strangely as Peter fights to keep his eyes open.

"Here's the new..  the new.. box. I'm gonna put you in. It's got cool voice control stuff. Look, here, I gotta.." Peter tries to be gentle but he  knows he's not as he puts Wade into the box and makes sure he's comfy before stumbling and passing out on the couch.

~

Peter wakes up and sees a small stack of sandwiches on the coffee table. He takes one, eats it, and sleeps again.

Peter wakes up and sees lots of sandwich and a glass of water. He consumes some and falls asleep again.

Peter wakes up, and is now somewhat fully rested. He's slept on and off for about a day. Wade is moving around in the weird box Peter made for him, and there's another sandwich on his coffee table. Peter eats it, feeling full and we'll rested for the first time in days. He still feels like shit, but better shit. His side hurts, he knows his bruises and cuts are probably gone, now. But he still has a recovering bullet hole.

"Hey, Peter Wheaty, looks like your all up and at'ems you dumb fuck!" Wade calls cheerily as he tells the box to move forward. Peter frowns at the last part. 

"That's rude," Peter says, finally. A little groggy from being awake for more than five seconds.

"Sorry, prefer dumb ass? Chuckle fuck? How about a What the hell were you think you malnourished overly kind dumb shit why would you go to work in that condition you literally damn near killed yourself." Wade's smiling rather brightly, but his tone conveys something else.

"I-" Peter begins but Wade cuts him off.

"Your supposed to be smart, you royal chuckle fuck, but you aren't acting it. Seriously, what the fuck? Eat a god damn taco once in a while. You were malnourished you chuckle fuck. You were literally going to pass out walking out the fucking door but you still decided to go to work?"

"Hey-" Peter tries again.

"And then, you come home with this shiny new box for me, which is really comfortable, and fucking pass out five seconds later? You looked dead, you royal dumbass. Do you even eat or sleep? What the actual fuck?" Wade plows on.

"Shut up!" Peter snaps, which causes Wade to glare at Peter but oblige, "I get it, I fucked up. I'll do better."

"How? You literally had nothing but bread and cheese in your fucking kitchen. There is nothing in your kitchen. You've literally eaten all of it."

"You used all my fucking sandwich shit?" Peter yells, now angry. He doesn't have enough money to buy more.

"Boo fucking hoo, take better care of yourself and supplies won't deplete that fast!" Wade snaps back. Peter let's out a frustrated groan.

"I have literally no fucking money!" Peter yells, "all the money I've made is now in my fucking rent. You have actually doomed me. I have nothing to buy the fucking food with!"

"Then take my money!" Wade yells back.

"I'm not taking your money!"

"Yes, you fucking are. There's no way I'm gonna let you and your delicious as die after you took care of me!" Wade yells back.

"I wouldn't have been in the risk if you hadn't depleted my sandwich supplies!"

"Did you not hear me? Peter, you were dying!" Wade screeches, "you were fucking dying! If I hadn't fed you, you'd be dead!"

Peter blinks, taking in Wade a little better noe. He's still skinless, but he looks upset. Peter realizes the position he's put Wade in, and he sighs. Surrender in his features.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs, looking down. Wade sighs and huffs.

"You're taking my money." He grits out. Peter nods in resignation. Wade makes his box turn on princess bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter. Just. Why. Sighs.  
> Comment please.  
> I loved writing this tbh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you so just a note but Peter would not have been that half dead had he not been shot/hurt. Because his body had to use excess energy from his already v limited reserves, that's why he had that half-dead experience.  
> Thanks so much for the nice comments, guys! This chap is short cut I posted it early on accident, so I promise the next one will be longer!

Peter watched as Wade dissolved into a string of curse words when his box smashed into the wall again, a small pained yelp dissolving into him threatening to absolutely destroy the box. The box spun around in a lazy circle, causing wade to yell at it to stop. Peter giggled just a little as he stood up to help Wade, finally looking at the kitchen and seeing a glorified mess of broken dishes and crumbs and cheese papers. Wade got smashed into the wall again before allowing Peter to roll him back in front of the couch. 

"Arm to table," Wade stated. Little metal retractable arm things popped out. However, given that it didn't have a camera, they just waved around, unable to identify 'table'. ade let out another flurry of curses. Peter laughed.

"It can't see the table," Peter stated, and Wade let out a frustrated grumble.

"What the fuck do I tell it to do then?" Wade questioned, obviously fed up from making sandwiches for the past day. Which were really just cheese slices in between bread slices. Peer smiled.

"Depends. Are you trying to get the remote?" Peter questioned.

"Obvi-fucking-ously." Wade snapped, "What the hell else would I want?"

"Arm out." Peter responded. The arms stuck out, and Peter very calmly told them instructions. The hands picked up the remote with relative ease, and Peter smirked at Wade. Wade rolled his eyes, before realizing that the arms couldn't really press buttons on the remote. He let out a frustrated huff, and told the arm to drop the remote. Peter picked it up, pushing himself back against the couch. "What do you want on?"

"I don't fucking know. Something good. I want to watch good shit and eat a fucking taco." Wade responded.

"Princess Bride?" Peter immediately asked. Wade rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself.

"Your ass is delicious, baby boy," Wade responded.

"I'll take that as a yes."

~

 Peter is now realizing that perhaps he should call Mr. Stark and inform him he will not be going to work today, either. Peter goes to pick up his phone, a rarely used device that he's thinking of getting rid of for the sheer fact that he never uses it, and dials the number. Wade, who's current regeneration has now add a spine, rib cage, collar bone, organs, intestines, and some more muscles, turns his head to the sound. Peter smiles thinly.

"Hello JARVIS," Peter says casually to the phone, "I just wanted to say that I'm not going to work today. You told Stark? That's great. He says it's fine? Good. Mmhmm, yup, sure, sounds good. I'll be back tomorrow!"

Wade makes a vaguely disapproving sound at that last statement, and Peter hangs up quickly. Peter rolls his eyes, turning to Wade and setting his phone down on the coffee table. Wable glares, but not very harshly as Inego Montoya says his famed verse in the background. Can't really be to mad when you hear that.

"I know you don't want me to go back to work, but I have to." Peter responds to the look.

"No you fucking don't. You and your delicious ass deserves a well-paying job not some fucking Stark Internship." Wade spits out rather venomously. Peter spares a small smile.

"Well I can't get that well paying job until after the internship," he says calmly. He wonders vaguely why he's having this argument with a house guest hell likely never see again after a few days.

"Why the fuck not? You and your delicious as are much smarter than a whole bunch of shit, and you've proven yourself enough." Wade huffs. Peter smiles, scooting a little closer to Wade's box on the couch.

"Sure I am, but that doesn't mean Stark knows." Peter turns his gaze back to the TV and Wade rambles about random things.

Their entire day is spent like that. Occasional serious conversations ending and then Wade rambling and Peter listening or doing something else. Peter's pretty sure Wade doesn't realize Peter is listening most of the time, and it's vaguely amusing whenever Wade produces a new fact about himself. So far Peter's learned a lot of thinge about Wade.

He knows Wade favors Mexican food and Chinese takeout, loves pizza and Peter's ass. He knows Wade has these two boxes in his head named Yellow and White whom he vickers with. He knows Wade has deep rooted problems and will occasionally break into frustrated grumbles to the boxes about certain things. Peter doesn't like when that happens and generally tries to coax him out of it. Peter also knows Wade's got this ex... husband? Wife? Named Priscilla or Cable or something whom sort of manipulated him. He's not to sure since all he's gotten are bits and pieces of fragmented information that revolve around 'stick up his ass' and 'messiah complx'. He'He's also heard of someone named Francis who named himself after a cleaning product, but that seems to be a touchy subject. He also knows a little about Weapon X, but that's also a touchy subject.

He knows about some of the X-men and Wade's views on Unicorns and also the Avengers. He's also occasionally heard a ramble about some guy named Weasel and another ex named Domino. Theirs also a Shiklah, but most of his exes are touchy subjects or guys who have a messiah complex and sticks up their asses. He also knows that Wade thinks he loos revolting with skin and that he doesn't want Peter to skin him like that. He also knows Wade is hungry but can't eat because he's still regenerating and he also knows Wade gets tired randomly and doesn't mind when Wade passes out midesentence.

Peter also knows weird facts about Wade like how he prefers apples to bananas and how he thinks strawberries are just mutated blueberries. Or how avacodoes are gross to him and how he only likes guacomle. Peter also knows that he kinda likes Wade and wishes Wade wouldn't leave after he's done regenerating, but he knows that's not going to happen.

He knows Wade is a mercenary, and he knows Wade kills bad people specifically and how Wade won't hurt children and despises those who do. He even knows Wade has a kid named Ellie, but nothing more about her. He knows Wade wishes he could be better, and he knows that he wants to help Wade be better.

He knows that he might consider Wade a friend, which is scary because he hasn't even known Wade for a week yet.

 

Heeey I posted this chapter early on accident so I'm sorry it's shorttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments pleaseeeee also what's considered slow burn? Also I PROMISE the chapters will get a LOT longer once some more plot comes in!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly background info. I promise Chap Ten is whe Plot will begin to unveil itself, and it'll get longer I SWEAR.

Peter enjoys Wade's company, he really does. Unfortunately, Wade's company is making Peter's life hard in an extreme way. At least, this is what Peter is realizing as his eyes burn from yet another pair of contacts that have been in his to long, and after his ear aches from the the hearing aids which he is beginning to consider some form f medieval torture device, (A sign he needs to resize them, he's sure.) and, of course, stress from hiding his web-slinging vigilante alter ego. Peter walks into the bathroom to change the contacts and go to work, but releases a rather quiet stream of curses as he realizes that he doesn't have any more contacts. He sighs in mild irritance, grabbing his glasses which are in the cupboard under the sink. He wipes them down with his sleeves and slips them on, eyes goin from like, 50/20, to like, 20/20 like some god drive miracle, over stimulated eyes having some rest. Peter takes off the hearing aids for a second, rubbing at them to get feeling back before putting them back on and grabbing his sunscreen.

"Peter, Peter, pumpkin- Holy fucking shit Petey Sweetey, you wear glasses?" Wade all but shrieks from his somewhat stationary place in front of the couch. Peter blinks, overly tankful for the glasses. He enjoys Wade's company, but without his contacts or glasses to stop it, his constant light but clearly noticeable pop of red in the middle of his apartment, which is meticulously colored to follow a specific theme, strains and hurts his eyes to no end. Peter admits that that is a shame, to have to make sure every room is meticulously following a specific theme of color just to accommodate his already overly sensitive eyes, but he figures it's not to bad a burden to accommodate. Most of his mutated sense come with something he needs to later in his lifestyle.

His sense of touch had been awful, for instance. It was near constant torture to wear certain fabrics which made a majority of his clothes because he could feel each individual thread. It felt like it was burning him. He'd taken weeks off of work just to find the cloths that he could tolerate or enjoy wearing. He actually had a fear light scars littered about his body where he had ripped through the skin scratching himself. Scabs were just as irritating ad itchy, if not more so once his sense of touch had been raised, so he picked at those on a near constant basis.

His sense of taste had been weirdly affected, along with his sense of smell. Peter's taste had been altered enough where he disliked a number of the foods he liked, and had gotten a peculiar taste for insects. No, seriously, whenever he has money to splurge he buys those chocolate colored ants, or those cricket snacks. They are absolutely delicious. Once he got fried grasshopper from a food truck - he loved it. His sense of smell wasn't horribly affected, though it was heightened as well. He could discern certain things from just smelling them, which was useful I his line of work. Also, he'd found out to some varying degree of horror, that he could very vaguely taste and spell with his hair - all of it, like a spider - which although cool, was vaguely horrifying. He'd also gotten this cool knack for sensing vibrations - but that hadn't done much to him, except helm him discern how many people were in a given area at one time. He just had to press his fingernails against a surface.

The bite had also skewed a lot more as well. Though he would never care to admit it, Peter did quite like his webs. He knew how to make organic webs, but that required more energy than he could ever give, so his synthetic ones had been a natural option. They were similar enough, but occasionally Peter would use organic ones at home. Not to many, but it made him more comfortable. He once caned it, and realized that his DA had been on it. He never used it outside of the comfort of his home again after that. He'd also lost the ability to tell which way was up. It was actually awful, and vaguely horrifying to him. He genuinely could not tell which way was up. If you left him in a room with all white walls and no discernable door, he would never be able to tell you where the floor was.

He'd also found out that he felt different. Literally. He'd bee told on more then one occasion that his skin felt strange. Overly smooth or overly rough. Rough at first, MJ had told him, like very, very, very fine sandpaper. But it became smoother the longer you touched him or knew him, like it was getting used to you. His eyes had changed shape to, actually. It wasn't a huge change, but defiantly noticeable in pictures. MJ had pointed it out after making a BEFORE and AFTER photo collection for Peter's Spider-Man life. Peter's eyes were a little rounder now, and darker. They looked almost inhuman if you stared long enough. Peter's limbs were like that as well. His whole body had changed, more spider-like. Longer, lighter limbs. Muscles for days and a flexibility unmatched.

Regardless, it hadn't altered his life to terribly besides that. It had taken some getting used to, of course, finding himself stuck I what was basically puberty but for mutated spider gees and not growing boy genes was rather disconcerting. But once the adjustment period had finished, he'd learned how to deal. Needless to say, Peter had been staring at Wade silently for a few minutes now, and should respond.

"Um- Yeah, yeah, I wear glasses, I always have. I just wear contacts usually,"

"Well you look sexy as fuck in those glasses. The whole nerd look really fucking suits your fine ass," Wade responded, grinning for a second. Peter grabbed his duffel bag ad slipped on a hat.

"Thanks," He replied with a small smile as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Shutting it firmly behind him.

Peter hopped onto his bike and rode over to Stark Tower, humming softly. He was rather happy today. Being well fed and rested had it's perks, and he wondered why everyone didn't try it. Well, actually, everyone did, he was just the exception. Peter should probably try doing this more often except, what kind of a twenty-three year old fresh outta college intern with no money and living a double life as a vigilante would he be if he did that? 

Peter parks his bike in the Stark Tower room and all but skips to the elevator, still humming that irritating tune. He nearly smashes into the closed door, but his spidey sense causes him to skid to a halt. He waits politely for the elevator doors to open and walks in, clearing his throat and making himself appear more calm and less like he's high (He's not high, shut up, it was one time! On accident!). JARVIS is telling him something, but Peter doesn't really process it. The elevator dings, announcing his presence on the floor. He steps out and migrates to his desk. Interning with Stark usually involves doing his own projects and getting small assignments that are easily completed.

He easily sidesteps the mass of sentient blue ooze which has just sprung up seconds after he walked out of the elevator in favor of finding his spider cages. He's still unsure how Stark got the spiders or when, but they were there that one day and have been since. Peter feels a tingle behind his neck and steps to the side before it can intensify, moving some cages. Sentient blue slime shoots by next to him before yo-yoing back to it's original body.

Wait. Fuck. Sentient blue slime. There is sentient blue slime. Damn it, Tony had promised it wouldn't do that.

Peter spins away from another slime blast and realizes Tony is not in the lab yet. Peter's immediate response to this is to open the cage of a particularly vicious spider and click his tongue quietly. The spider leaps towards the sentient blue slime, and one quick bite later, Peter picks up the spider from the mass of melted blue ooze. Peter huffs and makes sure the spider is okay with a series of quick chitters before putting the spider away and glaring pointedly at the elevator door. It dings and Tony steps in with a sense of urgency. Clint and Nat jump in through the vents. Peter places his hands on his hips.

"What the actual fuck, Tony. You promised it wouldn't become sentient!" Peter demands, glare pointed and accusing. Tony makes a pained expression.

"JARVIS, why did you even let Peter onto the level?" Tony instead responds, looking up at the ceiling.

_"As I tried to explain, sir, the sentient being could not cause bodily harm. Also, Intern Parker was the only one who had the quickest means of subduing it."_ JARVIS responds.

"Do all your interns treat sentient blue ooze like it's an every day thing?" Clint asks curiously. 

"No, usually they run out screaming the first time," Tony says honestly.

"You owe me lunch!" Peter states, "You promised it wouldn't become sentient, and you said lunch if it did."

"You promised him lunch if the ooze became sentient?" Nat asks, and Peter turns to the two, eyes in a fierce glare.

"Get out if you aren't helping with clean up," He states, and they leave immediately. Peter grabs two mops ad buckets from the corner of the lab. He leans a mop on the table in front of Tony, gaze expectant as he starts cleaning. Tony stares at the mop incredulously. Peter makes an irritated groaning noise, and some of the spiders begin to hit the sides of their cages menacingly, which causes Tony to raise an eyebrow and grab a mop. Peter nods approvingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyo so pov shift is great, right? Lemme know if u want a purely Wade's pov next chap! Also, updates may go from daily to once every two days because school ad I'm sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade's POV is fun to write, but hard for longer ones so I'm tryyying. Also I know my grammar is shittier than shit and I IMPLORE YOU TO TELL ME MY MISTAKES SO I CAN FIX THEM.
> 
> Also, the rEason why the chap numbers are off is just because one of them is a draft I never published cuz I decided to do a different chap. I'm still really attached to the draft, so I'm just saving it for a deleted scenes type thing later!

_Wade remembers what happened. The memories come rather sudden, and all at once. Flooding his brain with memories of vague pain and death. He had been here on a job - had finished it, actually - but upon beginning his journey to his safe house had happened upon a man with a cruel smile and a woman with dangerous eyes._

**_[Stop with the poetry.]_ **

**[Yeah, it's realllyyy boring.]**

_**[You career as a slam poetry writer doesn't exist so please stop.]** _

_Well, fucking fine then. Wade hap happened across a man with a creepy as shit grin that made his stomach twist, and a woman who had this fucking murderous look in her eyes. Seriously, the tacos he had just eaten felt  like they were either gonna go up, up, up or down, down, down. They were fucking creepy. Anyway, he'd seen them and had immediately decided that perhaps he should go find another safe house to hide out in for a little bit. Well, actually, he took a few minutes to decide on this, which was exactly and precisely the moment in which they decided to walk past him. Like he didn't exist, and they were talking to. He could tell it was meant for him to hear, they weren't hiding the conversation very well. A trap, obviously. Wade would have ignored them had they not happened to mention kidnapping fucking children and he'd immediately turned to completely maim a bitch, or preferably both the bitches with his own beautiful not-bitch katanas whose name were very pretty. Instead they had dissipated in a weird as puff of vaguely weed-smelling smoke and left a fucking business card, which floated down to the ground like a dainty ass feather. The card had a very nice and cursively written address upon it._

_Naturally, Wade had immediately set about finding the address to save the kids who actually had a questionable place in reality. They could have been a faked story, but the man and woman had seemed like the legit types. The actual kinds of creepy motherfuckers would kidnap children just to bait Merc with a Mouths with questionable sanities and very oddly specific morals. So, Wade took off to find the address and save the kids and be his usual anti-hero self. He recalled that he the boxes were trying to reason with him, and while he's sure they had wonderful points, Wade is, in fact, a dumbass, so most of those points were ignored with complete sincerity as he got increasingly more angry and upset with the child kidnappers._

_Which had led him to a warehouse that was the usual brand of creepy, foreboding, and pretty much abandoned. And he'd walked in and got himself snagged in a weird rope net that looked oddly like the ones that were always set in the fucking forest of every movie in which someone was capture ever, and he'd momentarily forgotten he was Deadpool, Merc with a Mouth and about a billion weapons. It took him a few minutes to look around and see the kidnapped children, who were crying and were tied together on a stage. Weird blood red lights shining on them as Wade regained his bearings and used his weapons to slice the everloving shit outta the net and fall out, tumbling on the ground as he tried to untangle himself. He tried somewhat to censor himself, and succeeded to enough of a degree to get the kids to laugh._

_Then those two creepy motherfucking children kidnappers-_

**_[You realize that there are like, children reading this?]_ **

**[It's Wade, they should expect this.]**

_**[True, but-]** _

_Popped up outta nowhere with like, a gazillion henchmen-_

**[230,768. We counted, remember?]**

_And fucking attacked Wade. Wade had managed to free the kids and get them outside to somewhat relative safety before brutally massacring all two hundred thirty thousand seven hundred and sixty-eight henchmen. He'd  almost finished off the last two when the woman stuck a weird ass needle in his neck from behind and injected him with something that felt like pure ice. He'd went to kill her but then the creepy smile guy fucking shot his knees out, which proved to be a terrible problem because the woman suddenly had fucking acid in her hands, and then she shot him in the head and there was a vague feeling of his body being blown off, seconds before ringing filled his ears. Then he could feel the acid eating up his skin, and then he was dead as all fuck._

_When he was finally able to see, he had been sitting on Peter's counter top._

_Wade listens to the music that hasn't really stopped playing ever since he came, and is beginning to lightly doze again. He doesn't have eyelids, so it's occasionally rather hard to sleep, but he can't really control when he passes out, and the weird goggle things around his eyes are dark enough to where he could fall asleep if he tried. Peter's gone, and Wade had wanted to go snoop around his apartment, but upon exploring the option, had decided that maybe Peter wouldn't like that. He'd certainly hate for someone to go snooping around through his shit. Then again, Wade's knowledge on boundaries is rather limited, so he could be helplessly wrong. He decides against it anyway. The TV is turned off, which kinda sucks but Wade knows he could amuse himself with other things if he really tried._

_Wade's pretty sure his torso's done with it's growth for know, because he can feel the growing pains of his shoulder and arm bones slowly beginning to form. Peter is clever and had left enough of Wade's general chest area higher than the box so that when his arms grow in they won't be smooshed against his sides or something. His arm and shoulder bones are dangerously numb in a so-used-to-the-pain-he-can't-feel-it kinda way. He's actually waving his knubby fore arm bones, because their tiny right now and what kind of a person would he be if he didn't wave his knubby fore-arm bones?_

_He passes out. It's rather sudden, but it's very hard to keep himself awake. His body just kinda shuts him down and forces himself to sleep randomly. He can't stop it._

_When he wakes up, his box had rolled him into the bathroom. He stares blankly at the mirror, still trying to reintroduce himself into awakeness. His brain is spurting random information at him, and he suddenly feels it sputter to a stop as he peers at his reflection. His skin is growing back. Which is bad, very bad. First, becausecond Peter will see it. Second, because Peter will seen it. Third, because Peter. Will. Fucking. See. It. Also, his skin never grows back before the rest of body so that was a little concerning._

_Wade feels a small bit of pain set in, followed by a shit ton of more panic. His skin was forming in patches, and was steadily growing at its abnormally slow rate. His whole body had been regenerating rather slowly, actually, but he suspected that was the weird thing injected into his neck's fault. He hoped his healing factor wouldn't always be this slow. He'd have to seriously rethink his life choices if he did that. Wade wishes he could close his eyes, but he can't._

_His whole world starts spinning away in a mess of delirious fear. Peter was going to be revolted. He was going to kick Wade out and take the box. Peter was going to see his scars and pity him. He was going to see and he would scream. Peter was going to-_

_The door opened, causing Wade to breat from his stream of thoughts._

_"Wade? Where are you?" Peter called in, and the sounds of him dropping his duffel bag and no his slowly advancing steps made Wade feel even more panicked. Wade rushes to hastily tell the box to close the door, breaths beginning to puff out short and wrong. Peter's footsteps stopped._

_"Don't come in," Wade called through the door, voice coming out weird and cracked. Peter stays silent a moment, and Wade stares at the door knob in tensr horror. It was going to turn, because everyone opened it-_

_"Alright," Peter responds a little quietly. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Everything is as fine as your delicious ass," Wade responds, though his voice says rather the opposite._

_"Alright," Peter replies, there's concern in his voice, but Wade can hear the amused smile._

_Wade doesn't respond for a few minutes, letting his thoughts circulate and loop and twirl and twist into themselves. It leaves a confusing knot of words snd he begins to forget what had freaked him out in the first place, until he looks at the mirror. Peter has been quiet for a long time, now._

_"Wade?" Peter suddenly calls, "Can I come in?"_

_"No," Wade responds, panic flaring at the thought. His skin is starting to cover about a full sixty percent of his face, now. He can't let Peter see that- see him._

_"Wade," Peter calls in. Wade feels his breath hitch. Here comes the insistence, the forceful words. "Do you want me to go?"_

_"No," Wade says quickly. He doesn't want Peter to go, but he doesn't want him to see him. Frustration tears through him. This is the part where Peter forces him to choose, isn't it? He knew Peter was to good to be true. He knew._

_"Alright," Peter replies, "Is there anything you need?"_

_Wade is baffled. His whole mind draws a blank. Peter isn't doing the things everyone else did. He's not leaving, or trying to force him to speak. He's not forcing him to choose between comfort and privacy or his company. Peter is understanding, which he knows is what Peter is, but it stills makes him speechless._

_"I don't-" Wade starts, voice a little small, "I don't know,"_

_"That's fine. I'll just wait here then, okay? Tell me if you need or want anything." Peter's reassuring voice makes Wade feel calm. Just for a moment. Wade sits there for another few minutes, calming himself down. Untangling the knot of thoughts and slowly getting himself into a stable place._

_"You can-" Wade's voice stumbles over itself. "You can come in now- but don't- don't look at me."_

_"Are you sure?" Peter asks._

_"Yeah,"_

_The door opens, and Peter's eyes are closed. He smiles in a general direction. Wade takes a moment to appreciate Peter's aas before Peter makes his way to the toilet. He closes the lid before sitting down. Eyes still serenely closed. Wade stares at him in mild fear and hesitation. But the his is Peter, and if anyone wouldn't run screaming, it's Peter._

_"You can look now," Wade's voice is small._

_"Are you sure?" Peter asks._

_"Yeah," Wade replies._

_Peter's eyes open. Brown meeting blue. Peter blinks a few times, taking in Wade's half skinned face before a small smile runs through his face._

_"Your eyes are as pretty as ever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my soul, which feeds my brain, which feeds my will to write, which feeds my hands to type so commentt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop blog bleep Jesus fuckinv Christ I write so much.  
> I'm sorry my chaps are so shortttt.  
> The sequel will have longer chaps.  
> Don't worry this one isn't to close to ending yet.  
> Just getting there.  
> It's still got a few chaps to go.  
> Jfc Wade do u even okay?

_Wade's eyes stare doubtfully. Peter hasn't mentioned his scars. He hasn't even acted differently around Wade. It's like- it's like the scars don't matter to Peter. Like he can't see them or doesn't care. Wade doesn't know what to do. So he just sits quietly._

_Peter checks his watch. Once, twice. Then he sighs, whole body deflating like a dead flower. He smiles reassuringly at Wade, before standing up to stretch._

_"I have to go. I'm really sorry. I'll be back in a few hours," Peter says with a soft smile. Wade doesn't know how to respond._

_"Okay,"_

* * *

~~~~Peter pulls his duffel bag over his shoulder and smiles one last time at Wade, hand up in a wave goodbye. Wade returns it with a shaky smile, and Peter steps out into the real world. He hops onto his bike, reminding himself to change the grips on the handle bars as they sear into his skin. Not literally, though it feels like that.

Peter rides out to Stark Tower. Parking his bike and heading up the elevator. JARVIS greets him, Peter greets him back. The elevator dings and Peter steps into the lab. Tony frowns at him from his spot in it, slightly annoyed.

"You said I owed you lunch, kid." Tony states. Peter rolls his eyes as he heads over to his corner of the lab. Spider cages everywhere, each one cared for and cooed over by Peter. He doesn't name them, they already have names. Just not ones other people can pronounce.

"You do," Peter replies, "But I never said when." Peter picks up a cage and inspects the webbing on it. Tony grumbles back a response and they sit I'm silence, each working on a project. Peter's almost got his spider drone design done. He plans on starting the building process next week. He pulls some spiders out of their cages so they can excerise, gently chittering to them about not leaving the table. It's a quiet sound. Even JARVIS can barely hear it, and he hears everything that goes on in the tower.

Tony is working on a suit design for a superhero that's caught is his eye recently. Red and blue and gold on the suit, large emblem in the middle. He's thinking about adding huge legs and turning it into a wearable back pack. The super'super's always been hushy about his secret identity. Even Tony, with all his genius can't figure it out. He's thinking about asking Bruce to help once he comes back from his third world doctoring duties in a week.

Peter takes a break from the drone deign to build motifications for Wade's box. Small add-ons he can easily install when he gets home. He thinks maybe he should go find that lotion he made once to. The one that helped rashy pains. He thinks Wade would like it. A spider crawls up and sits on his shoulder, peering curiously at his work. The spider turns to Tony, and clicks some questions into Peter's ear. Peter responds with his own clicks.

Spider's don't talk in a way the easily translates to english. They speak in a way that is vaguely concepts and emotions muddled into sounds. Peter's brain can only interpret them because of the spider bite. It'd be near impossible for any other human to understand, because Spiders don't speak human. They speak spider.

Because they speak spider, they see Peter as not a spider, but not a human. They see Peter as friend or family, like kin. They see Peter in a way that English words can't capture. He is their greatest friend, enemy, family. He is the greatest and the worst spider, because he is both spider and human.

The spider clicks back and forth with Peter some more before crawling away to talk to it's spider friends. Soon there are five spiders on Peter's arm, asking about Tony. Peter responds the best he can.

"Tony?" Peter calls out. Tony let's out a grunt that means he's been awknoledged.

"Come here please."

Tong let's out a small aggravated grunt and walks over, eyes widening t the sight of Peter's spider covered arms. He shakes his head at the look in Peter's eyes.

"What the fuck?"

"They want you to hold them," Peter responds, tone rather relaxed. One spider leaps onto Tony. Tong let's out a startled yelp as the rest of the spiders join the first. They all rest lazily on his chest or arms as Tony stands in horror. Peter smirks in amusement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment fuel me. Feed me comments. I write. Comments.  
> Gimme tags, praise, constructive critism, anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me for a Tony POV and I thought that was a Great Idea so here it is!

Tony tries very hard not to scream like a five year old girl. It's very hard considering the five or so large spiders sitting on his chest. He doesn't know anything about the spiders, just that they were on Peter's arm five seconds again and had apparently decided he would be about good resting place.

Peter's smirking, and Tony is vaguely intimidated by his intern. Peter is doing something else, to, working with a small camera and some coding on his computer. He seems to be working on a very simple type of robot.

Well, was working. He'd finished a second ago and was now leaning back in his chair and playing candy crush. Tony doesn't exactly know how to tell Peter to get the giant as spiders off his chest, so he continues to stand there.

Tony thinks maybe he's going a little insane now, because he's pretty sure Peter is talking to them. It's a very small sound. Very quiet. But Peter is making small clicking sounds, and the spiders seem to be responding. One spider, hisses. As if threatening. Tony let's out a small sound. It is not a wimper. No one can prove it was a wimper. Shut up, it wasn't a fucking wimper.

"She likes you," Peter says casually, swiping his finger across the screen to match five candies in a row. "She thinks your her child."

"How do you know?" Tony asks, because he's pretty sure he's been sure over for a year, and the only explanation for Peter being able to talk to fucking spiders is that he is having a drunken hallucination. Peter spears to have registered his mistake, because his face pales rather visibly.

"I can... talk to them?" Peter replies, though it sounds like a question. He bites his lip in thought. 

"What are you, Spider-Man?" Tony jokes. Peter winces, though it's very subtle and a few things begin clicking into place.

Tony feels a little stupid for not noticing it earlier. Seriously, his intern? Th universe was a bitch, and Pepper was gonna have a fucking blast listing to this story. Or- well, actually she's with Happy at the moment so they were going to have a blast. Tony feels a little sad about Pepper. Though he doesn't blame her. He's not exactly dating material.

"You are Spider-Man," Tony remarks, and takes a little satisfaction in Peter'Peter's horrified face. Peter had, after all, got a bunch of spiders to jump on him. One of the spiders seems to realize Peter's distress because it let's out a rather rloud hiss and crawls a little closer to Tony's neck. He did not wimper. He is a manly man and he did not fucking wimper. Peter snaps his gaze up and let's out his own little hiss, which causes the spider to jump off Tony and onto the table, where it crawls on top of Peter's head.

"Please don't tell anyone," Peter says, almost quietly. He looks scared. Tony realizes he's kind of backed the kid into a corner. Peter can't refute the claim because he's just talked to a spider and, he knows Tony is a genius. (Haha, someone recognizes it!)

"I won't," Tony promises with a smirk, but the spiders on his chest shift so it falls pretty quickly. "I do, however, think you should look at the suit I was designing for you. Before, you know, I knew it was you."

Peter's face lights up, and he stands up. The spiders jump over to him, except one. She's probably the largest, and she just crawls on top of Tony's head. Peter makes a few clicking sounds and laughs.

"She's not leaving. She's very protective of you. She thinks your her child."

"Oh," Tony's voice did not crack. It did not shake and it certainly didn't go an octave higher than average. Nope. That didn't happen. He is, in fact, very calm.

The spider nuzzle into his head. He squeaks. But it was a manly squeak. Shut up, yes it was. Peter laughs at him. Tony feels like his intern is more evil than he realized.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns and awkward laughter* Tony's mama spider.

Peter laughed as Tony shivered, the spider on his head clicking distastefully. Peter clicked back.

_My son._

_That's nice._

_My son._

Peter giggled. The spider hissed rather loudly. Tony jumped at the sound, giving Peter a horrified look that could easily be translated to  _why?_

"What? What's happening?" Tony asks, looking around wildly. Tony is actually pretty comfortable with the spider. Until it moves, than it sets him on edge. But it's a nice spider.

"She keeps calling you her son," Peter responds.

"Doesn't she know I'm human?" Tony asks as he adds a giant spider leg to the suit design. Peter looks at it with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want it to have to much metal or added weight," Peter states, crossing out some of the add-on features. "It'll throw me off my swing."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Tony responds, whine clear on his tone. The spider hisses.

"She's scolding you," Peter responds at Tony's questioning look. Tony rolls his eyes. Peter looks back at the design.

"Do you think my suit needs a redesign?" He asks.

"It looks like something a fifteen year old concocted."

"Well, it was a fifteen year old's design," Peter responds rather casually. Tony drops the stylus pen he's holding and turns to Peter in slight horror.

"You've been doing this since you were fifteen?" Tony asks. Peter raises an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. Don't you do math?" Peter responds, "I though the design was classic and kid friendly."

"You had that much spandex at fifteen?"

"No, it was a hoodie with goggles and such at first. I saved up for spandex and better Web shooters."

"Well my designs kid friendly!" Tony defends, going back to the original statement.

"Not really, though. Look, it's got black and gold and it's kind of bulky - no offense, but the made-if-metal look should be saved for iron man and iron patriot. I'm Spider-Man, not iron-spider." Peter replies, eyes going a little colder as he scans the design. Tony wilts only a little bit, and the spider on his head hisses at Peter.

_do not upset my son_

Peter smiles at Tony - wide and reassuring. He zooms in on the design, smile still there.

"It's not that I don't like what you've done, Tony, it's that I don't like the way it looks. These add-ons are awesome, but there's a lot of them. If you can make it less iron-spider and more Spider-Man, I'd totally use it." It is amazing how fast Tony can perk up. The spider on his head hisses in approval.

"Love you to, mom," Tony jokes, before beginning to redesign.

"Should I change the design a little, though?" Peter asks curiously, pulling up an image of the current suit. "Make it more serious?"

Tony contemplates for a moment as Peter bites his lip in an anxious, insecure fashion. He looks worried, and Peter sort of is. Tony is his role model, he's a genius and a superhero and he's juggling life and funding the Avengers and half of SHIELD. Tony smirks.

"Like you said, you're Spider-Man. You don't need to have a super serious Avengers hero look." Tony responds, "Though a costume redesign might be fun to come up with."

"Alright," Peter replies. Smiles lighting up his features. He checks the time. "I have to go home in an hour."

"Mind if I introduce Spider-Man to the Avengers?" Tony asks. Peter laughs.

"Yeah, sure."

They head into the elevator, and go up to the Avengers suite. It pings, and the Avengers in the room look up. Peter waves rather awkwardly. He hadn't put away any of the spiders, so there were nine on him at the moment.

"Tony, why the fuck is there a spider on your head?" Comes the question from Clint.

"Language," Steve gently murmurs from his corner, which causes a long stream of snickers.

"You actually do that?" Peter asks, and some spiders all begin to hiss at Peter, questions coming fast and quick. Peter responds aso best as he can.

"Is he- is he talking to the spiders?"

"Yup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments. Pleaseeeee.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter is currently sitting on the couch and talking pleasantly to a spider about the antics of a similarly names superhero. The Avengers have decided that he is one of the fold, and have taken to pleasantly ignoring him like they do each other until he sparks their interest.

One spider, perched on his shoulder, suddenly jumps and lands on Steve. Hissing and crawling around him rather quickly and leaving Steve completely baffled. Peter laughs, Keeling over. The spider sitting on the coffee table which he had just been pleasantly talking to, chitters for his attention.

"He likes you!" Peter says rather warmly as he watches Steve stareally at the spider on his wrist. The spider starts a Web and swings wildly, before landing on the floor and scurrying back to Peter. Steve watches it curiously while Nat walks back into the room.

"Hey Nat!" Peter cheerily calls, "This is a black widow! She wants you to hold her. You totally should! She never let's anyone touch her! She nearly killed my taratula, once."

"Sure," Nat replies easily, holding out her hand. The black widow quickly sitters over, chittering to Peter whilst he leans back. Spiders lazily crawling about his body to find new comfortable positions. Tony wanders in, Mama Spider still on his head. Peter smiles at him, waving. Tony rolls his eyes.

Clint drops in from the vents, and three different spiders all move towards him. He takes a step back as they all find different ways to climb on him. Peter giggles at the spiders' equivalent to childish glee. Some raising their front legs in cheer.

"Oh wow, they love you. You're their favorite!" Peter remarks. He checks the time, and figures he should probably head home. He makes a few very loud clicking sounds which make the spiders hiss back. Peter sighs, and argues with chitters and his own hisses, before the three on Clint relent and run back to him. The spider on Nat, currently perched on her shoulder, hisses back. Peter glares at it.

There is a long silence while the spiders have a silent stare-down.

"It's fine, she can stay." Nat finally states. Peter shrugs.

"Her cage is the one with the orange four."

"Hey, mine can stay to."

"Her cage is the green three."

Tony and Nat appear to understand, so he sets off to put the spiders away and go home.

When he gets there, Wade is dozing off in his box. Peter sets his bag down quietly, pulling out the add-ons and leaving them on his couch. Wade stirs, eyes blinking open with newly regenerated eyelids he looks around. He has arm bones now, and skin. Muscles and veins are forming around the bones. Peter smiles pleasantly, gesturing to the various things on his couch.

"I'm going to attach these to the box, so it's easier for you to do stuff." He states, before sitting down in front of Wade, screwdriver in hand.

As he attaches them, he explains their functions and listens to Wade ramble on. Wade really did live up to his name, which Peter didn't mind. He found it charming, to be honest. Peter talks about his spiders. Wade seems to love them. It's all very peaceful.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter watches Wade in amusement as he tries out all the new add-ons. Wade has skin on all of the muscle tissue now, covering every part of him that's been regenerated so far. He's got eyelids and the upper half of his arm bones done. Wade gleefully tells the box to grab the remote and watches as he makes the box pause the movie for a second.

Wade is so grateful and happy fot this he actually forgets to thank Peter. He clicks play on the remote before rolling around to the kitchen. He rolls around for a little bit. He rolls over to Peter, who is lying on the couch with an arm under his head and watching the Princess Bride for what could possibly be the millionth time in his life, wait, scratch that, his billionth.

"Hey, so, Petey Sweety, first let me start off by saying thank you. You and your delicious ass are great and wonderful and fuckimg thank you," Wade states. Peter smiles in response, amusement clear.

"Why do you keep making it seem like me and my ass are separate entities?" Peter asks. Wade rolls his eyes and ignores this in favor of continuing his earlier sentiment.

"Anyway, baby boy, I was just wondering what the fuck have you eaten today?" Wade asks. Peter frowns, and Wade knows his answer.

"Nothing," Peter admits, a little tentatively. As if he feels guilty. He totally does.

"Peter!" Wade yells in a rather scandalized tone. Peter bites his lip and looks away.

"Sorry," he grumbles. Wade huffs.

"You're buying pizza!" He delcares. Peter's eyes go wide in horror.

"What? No! I don't have money for pizza!"

"I'll pay you back!"

"Wade, I literally have two dollars to my name! I have no money for pizza!"

"Then buy the cheap shit!"

"Wade!"

Wade responds with a glare and a dramatic speech about how great pizza is. Peter groans and finds some place with two dollar pizzas and orders, which makes Wade place a satisfied smirk on his face. Then Peter goes back to watching Princess Bride.

Wade's been with Peter for almost a week now, and they've watched it so many times he knows at least a quarter of the lines by heart, so he copies them with Peter. When Inego Montoya's famed lines show up, they all but scream it.

Peter hurries to answer his door and give the pizza man his last bits of money, dropping the pizza down on the coffee table. Opening the box and grabbing a slice. Wade tries not to stare jealously and falls into a ramble.

"Do you want some?" Peter asks, not even a minute into Wade's ramble. As if he knows Wade wants some, which he does. He can sort of interpret Wade's rambles and what they mean now.

"Yeah," Wade admits. Peter bites his lip in thought. Wade can't eat because even though he has the organs, he doesn't have his, um, nether regions or ass yet. Peter frowns, trying to come up with a solution. The pizza's actually pretty good, he's definitely choosing it from now on.

"It's fine, baby boy. Buy me some pizza when I can eat it and we'll call it a deal!" Wade responds in a strangely cheerful manner. Peter sighs in defeat, going back to eating. Though he is significantly more resigned and glum.

When they rewatch Princess Bride, he's pretty sure the neighbors can hear him and Wade screaming through the soundproof walls.

"MY NAME IS INEGO MONTOYA. YOU KILLED MY FATHER. PREPARE TO DIE."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this cuz I'm tires and can't sleep. Passing out now, nite. Need some good multi-chapter fics to read. More will be elaborated about the dream soon. Promiseeee.

Peter's eyes snap open. There is a blanket over him, which is rare since he usually doesn't fall asleep on purpose. He's got a horrible problem with sleeping at decent times or at all. It's a wonder he's gotten a good amount these past three days. The wonder's name is called sleep deprivation and near death. Peter sits up with a groan, rubbing his puffy and resisting eyes as he tries to wake the fuck up. He realizes he didn't do patrol last night and that hurts him.

"Heyyyy Baby Boy!" Wade calls in his manic cheer. Peter does what any natural sleep deprived just barely not malnourishrd twenty three year old with a vigilante alter ego does when they wake up and promptly flips him off. Wade chuckles. "Whenever you want to, baby boy! I'd tap that ass anytime."

"Get a dick first and then we'll see," Peter grumbles back. Is this what getting normal sleep feels like? Holy fuck his is glad for his shitty sleep schedule. He had forgotten how not a morning person he was.

"You look great," Wade says dryly. Peter shoots him a glare and pulls himself out of bed to get ready.

He's very glad for the soundproof walls. It had been a birch finding this place, and he's pretty sure the landlord doesn't know there soundproof. Otherwise they'd be way more expensive. But the landlord doesn't, so he pays the normal amount for a no-bedroom, one bathroom, one living room, and one kitchen area apartment.

Peter groans, finding his corner of the living room. It was lovingly deemed his room, even though it's just a bunch of boxes making a makeshift wall that holds a closet. He pulls some clothes out and checks the time, before hopping in the shower because holy fuck, he actually has time to do that.

After, he dries himself off and throws on some clothes. And his glasses and his hearing aids and everything else he has to put on just to get ready because some ass hole radioactive spider decided to royally fuck up his life and his senses just to spite him. He then makes sure Wade's head cloth is damp and shows Wade some lotion he made, and Wade almost ours at the instant soother it puts on his skin and merrily waves his fully formed arm bones goodbye when Peter leaves.

Peter rides over to Stark Tower and JARVIS politely tells him there's a bother sentient slime, which means Tony owes him to more lunches. Peter tells JARVIS to make him a fucking cup of coffee before quickly dodging the sentient pink slime and begging for the spiders to help. He takes one out, and watches the spider subdue the pink slime.

Peter flips Tony off when he enters the floor a minute later and gives him a mop and bucket, not bothering to even try helping with the clean up. He knows Tony has issues with being handed things, though, so be makes sure to just lay it in front of Tony before going to the coffee machine. Tony seems to realize Peter's sour mood and cleans without a fuss. Peter takes a sip of his coffee.

It occurs to Peter, then, that he's in such a sour mood because he'd had a bad dream. Not a nightmare, but one that left him feeling irritated and sour. He wanted nothing more than to break or hit soemthing, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do work until he released the pent up aggression.

"Do you have a gym, or something?" Peter asks.

"I'm offended you even have to ask me that."

Peter flips off his boss again before heading to the elevator.

"See ya."

"You have work-"

Peter flips him off and notes with malicious glee that the cage he'd opened to subdue the pink slime was the mama spider.

"Your mom's out," he says lightly as the door closes.

He tells JARVIS to take him to the gym and steps into it, finding the nearest piece of equipment - a punching bag - and starting up. It flies off after a few hits and he kicks it in amger. He's mad, and angry, and upset, and that fucking dream had hit every nerve and he just wanted- to- fucking- hit- something!

The punch bag explodes after one last, rather powerful kick. Peter finds something else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg comments are my reason to write. The more comments I get the more I write.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter's spidey sense zing after a full fifteen minutes of utterly destroying equipment. He flips, dodging the rather swift kick and lands on the wall, crouched and thumping with energy. The kick was delivered by a certain Black Widow, who appears serious enough. She wastes no time to make another attack.

About thirty minutes later neither of them had really gotten very far. Peter muses that if he had been younger, he would have lost easily. But he's had roughly seven or eight years to learn how to properly fight, so their on a very tight draw. Peter's angry energy is spent out and he feels more relaxed so he flips to the ground with his hands up. Nat raises an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the, uh, sparring match," Peter says with a grin, "But I do have to work now-"

He dodges a kick and rolls into the elevator.

"Bye!"

The doors shut and he stands up, dusting himself off and making sure his hair is no longer standing on end. The elevator dings, announcing his pressence. He finds Tony working on the sentient slime and goes to join him.

Tony aknowlodges his pressence by shoving a file at him and a bunch of various mathematical equations. Burbles of scientific and engineering type words leave his lips in a fashion only intelligiabe by Peter and maybe Bruce. Peter nods and sets about going to work.

Peter's phone suddenly blasts a ring tone he barely recognizes. He screeches and picks it up, fumbling with it and answering. There'should a brief silence.

"He- hello?" Peter asks, a little confused. Tony turns to him with a raised eyebrow, and Peter notes with brief satisfaction that Mama Spider is on his head.

"Hello, Mr. Parker." Comes a very professional sounding voice. Except, Peter's smart and registers it as his friend, MJ. His whole body relaxes.

"Jesus, MJ."

"Ha ha, Peter. What's up? Haven't seen you in months,"

"Pretty sure that's because you've been in LA for those months."

"True. True. Still going through extra-currculars?"

"Yeah. You back in town? If you are, I'm thinking about visiting Gwen in a few days and then maybe heading up to that one place- You know, with the, uh,"

"The weird jellyfish food?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure, I'll pop by on Saturday."

"Great!"

The line cut off and Peter returned to work.


	19. Chapter 19

_Wade's healing factor is steadily getting faster. Whatever drugs fucked up his system are finally filtering themselves out. Thank fucking jesus._

**_[Fucling Jesus?]_ **

**[Is he like, the Messiah of sex?]**

_Wade is currently making his box-arms turn on Princess Bride. Peter owns a lot of disks. He owns the seasons of Star Trek and Star Wars movies and every personal geeky collection of every personal geeky televised thing. Seriously, he could live a full lifetime watching all his geeky things and never repeating them, but he fucking watches Princess Bride. All the time._

_Wade doesn't mind, really. Princess Bride is pretty good. He enjoys screaming 'MY NAME IS INEGO MONTOYA. PREPARE TO DIE.' Everything the scene comes on. It's like, an impulse every human has. An instinctual pull to scream it. Much like there is an instinctual pull to decapitate and brutally maim the people who Rick roll you. It's just there._

_Wade waves his half formed arms around. The muscles have already covered a majority of his fore-arm bone and we're steadily forming over the rest of it. Pretty soon, he'll have his legs to worry about. And then his hands and feet, and then his dick._

_Peter left some of that miracle working cloth so Wade could use it if his arms formed. He's totally taking advantage of that - the cloth providing his dry arm muscles sweet, sweet relief. Wade is so grateful for Peter. He's so nice._

_Almost as nice as the way tacos taste. And that's saying something. Wade likes tacos. He also really wants a taco. He'd kill for a fucking taco. Well, he would do that anyway, but now he would even more. That doesn't make sense. Oh well._

* * *

Peter is currently making small doses of spider venom to neutralize some equally small doses of sentient slime. So far, he's worked out what amount will make the slime 'die'. He's trying to work out what will make it pass out.

Peter makes the vague realization that the sentient slime is kind of like Venom. Or Carnage. Or Anti-Venom. Or Toxin. Or- well, like all the simbiotes. They were all some sort of sentient slime type thing. Execpt, these ones were brightly colored and totally less dangerous. And their weakness is spider venom, not high frequency sounds.

He wonders what would happen if the simbiotes met these slimes. He actually knows where the simbiotes are at the moment. He had never trusted SHIELD to have the knowledge alone. He frequently visited them to make sure they were being treated in as humane a way as possible. 

Peter watches the sentient light blue slime melt into ooze and sets it in a tank labeled with the amount of spider venom, what kind of spider venom it was, and what time it was administered. The tank has a camera and a timer and a clock on it. All to measure which venom works best.

Peter's hair spikes, entire body jolting. Goosebumps ripped through his skin. He whipped around, searching for the cause. He has a second to tackle Tony before a resonating  _ **BOOM!**_ Is heard. Heat flashing for a second, a wave of red before there is an eery silence.

Peter's eas are ringing. His whole body is still. Not a tingle. His nose smells smoke and it burns. His mouth is dry, pain fills him. His palms hurt. His knees hurt. His body hurts. He can hear his heart thumping loudly against his chest.

A sudden inhale. His breath suddenly starting up again. He coughs at the smoke, enhanced eyes stinging as he tries to sit up. His palms hurt, and when he looks st them they are skinned. Red running freely. Edges of torn skin blackened.

There's blood all over him, and a numbing pain filling his back. He coughs again. Sitting up, he registers Tony's unconscious for under him. Mama Spider is next to his head, unharmed. Peter chitters at her. She runs off to take in the damage.

There's no damage anywhere outside the lab. The walls were to thick. That's bad - half of the objects in here are flammable. The smoke burns his lungs, but he works on pulling Tony to the elevator. He leans Tony against it. Not on the door, but by them. He looks around, taking in the mess.

The desks are gone. Three or four of them survived intact, but are against the walls Nad knocked over. Ditto for the chairs and computers. There's very little left standing, though thankfully Peter and Tony seemed to be in the opposite side of the room where the bomb took place. 

His corner of the lab, with the spiders and sentient slimes is a mess. Half the tanks are empty. Peter can't remember which contains the spiders and which the slimes. Peter feels the small amount of andreniline leave him, and his whole body screams in pain. He ignores it, looking at Tony.

Tony appears fine. Peter had taken the brunt of the explosion, when he tackled Tony. Tony is uncouscious though. Blood is flowing from a cut on his head and his arms are banged up. Their both covered in soot and dirt and dust.

Peter's much worse off. He knows there's thing stuck in his back. His palms are bleeding freely, the skin had been ripped off them. His senses are screaming at him. Panic does that to him. There's random bits of things stuck all over him. From what he can tell, it's not that bad. He'll likely be healed by the end of the day.

That doesn't change the pain. Or his ears, which are ringing and taking in every sound. His eyes take in every sight. His glasses broken or incinerated. They water at the debris in the air. His skin feels like it's still burning. He can taste the smoke. His nose burns. His lungs burn. Everything burns.

Mama Spider cones back. She brings all the spiders with her. None have died, a few are hurt. She tells Peter to sit - and then she and the other spiders treat Tony and Peter's wound. Peter tells them anything they need to know. The elevator is broken. They'll be stuck in here for a while.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I have llike, 20chaps in this thing this is awesome I have never written a fic this long AND omfl it's almost done like two-three-four chaps and it'll be done and THEN I CAN GIVE U THE SEQUEL AND OMFL IM SO HAPPY U GUYS ARE SO NICE TO ME THANK YOU FOR THE COMMMENTS

Peter's head hurts. His senses are finally settling into a painful rythym and his breathing is somewhat all right. Tony is starting to stir. 

Peter chitters to the spiders. He doesn't know if Tony is concussed and he doesn't think JARVIS can reach them. 

Peter's palms are wrapped. His wounds are tended to the best they can be at the moment, which is a lot considering the first aid kit thing mounted to the corner of the room is made to withstand bombs—very useful in providing band-aids, gauze, and stitches. His head spins as he tries to find a solution.

Phone. Is there a phone? Stark Phones were fucking invincible, so he rifles through his pockets. His phone isn't a Stark Phone, however—it's a crappy flip phone. It's melted and broken. How long had they been here? The vents- No. They wouldn't work. The heat from the bomb seems to have melted them shut. He's sure he can rip them out but his palms are burned. Besides, he can't navigate them well. Stark- He obviously has a Stark Phone. Peter rifles through Stark's pockets and pulls it out. The screen is barely even cracked. His shaking hands fumble for the emergency call feature.

Shit, who does he call? His mind panics. His heart, which had just managed to slow down, speeds up again. His head reels; he feels dizzy. He already learned when you get spiders to pull various but small pieces of shrapnel from your body whilst already bleeding from your hands, you lose a lot of blood—a lot. The elevator doors are melted too. Peter thinks it's a wonder he and Stark and the spiders are a live. He remembers the wave of heat passing over the heads and smashing through everything.

Stark Tower. He calls Stark Tower. JARVIS is programmed to answer calls. Peter's hands fumble. It burns his palms to hold the phone, rough bandages scraping against his burnt palms. He drops the phone, tears stinging his eyes. Stupid. He closes his eyes and counts to ten. He needs to calm down. Tony is hurt. Tony needs help and _he_   _needs to call JARVIS._

He chitters to the spiders, and they help him fumble to type in the number. His fingertips are heavily bandaged as well. His hands are covered in them. Every part of the skin had been seared off. He was pretty sure it was because of how he'd tackled Tony, who had his own fair share of burns. Not as many - Peter had taken the brunt of it. He can feel his hands healing already.

" _Sir?"_ comes JARVIS's voice. It sounds concerned. Peter has a feeling he is concerned.

"JARVIS?" Peter responds, voice a little shaky. He shouldn't be this panicked. He's faced worse-  _he's faced worse damn it._

 _"Mr. Parker? Is Sir all right?"_ JARVIS asks, _"I've lost control to the lab._ "

"I-I don't know. He got knocked out. There was a bomb. W-we need help." Peter sounds helpless and it burns him. He is an adult and a superhero and he is panicking but he's faced worse and why is he so panicked?

 _"I am contacting the other Avengers. Stay on the phone,"_ JARVIS responds. 

Peter thinks he will, till he realizes he should call Wade. He had installed a phone feature to the box. He takes in a shuddering breath. It's the crashing after andrenaline, he's pretty sure, supplying his panic. "I have to call someone else," he states.

 _"Please-"_

Peter feels bad as he cuts off JARVIS with a hang up and dials the number he'd put in Wade's box. A few rings and it's answered.

"Wade, hey, um, I can't talk to long," Peter starts before Wade can get a word in, “—but there was a bomb and I won't be home today. I think. I'll try. Um, just needed you to know because you're my guest and-"

"Woah, Petey Sweetey. No problem with that! You okay? How are you calling me?"

"Stark's phone. There isn't a way out right now. JARVIS is getting the Avengers."

"Are you okay?" Wade asks, and Peter hesitates.

"I don't know," he responds honestly, "I've been through worse, but-" Peter swallows. He gets it now. He's been through worse, but he's always known what to do. That's not the case here. "I've always known what to do."

"Alright Petey Sweetey. Do you want me to stay on the line, or do you got something else?"

"I-" Peter swallows thickly, eyes flickering up to Tony. He’d looked like he was going to wake up a few seconds ago. Now he looks pale, and sickly, and like he was going to die at any second. Peter feels a hot rush of tears. "He looks like he's dying,"

"What do you mean?"

"He's pale and sickly and he smells like death," Peter responded, oddly calm. He likes Wade's voice. Peter checks Tony for signs of any other injury. He finds one.

Peter has seen many things. He's seen Gwen's lifeless body. He's seen Ben's gasping and pale form. He's seen murder, and accidental deaths. He's seen a lot. And none of it had ever made him this sick. He'd never been this close to a wound like this.

Peter retches, vomiting to the side, away from the phone, tears stinging his eyes and a whimper leaving him. His whole body jerks to upheave the contents of his stomach, regurgitated food spilling out of him like a dumped blender.

Tony's back side was something Peter had neglected to check. His hands had been slick with his own blood, and he hadn't thought to wonder if some of it was Tony's. He'd forgotten even when he was dressing some of Tony's head wounds. Tony had been laying against the wall and he nor the spiders had noticed the growing pool of blood under him.

Tony's back is covered in blood and burnt skin. The nauseating smell hits Peter, and his whole body shudders. The skin is black and there's blood everywhere and it looks like someone had just torn the skin off and his whole world is spinning. There's nothing left in his stomach. He dry heaves.

"I have to go," Peter shakily responds, wiping vomit from his lips. "Oh god, I have to go-"

A sob racks though him. He had never seen something like this. Tony was going to die. Wade protests, but Peter hangs up, hands shaking as he chitters to the spiders. 

The glass window behind him explodes open, and he turns his head.

Relief fills him like a flood.

The Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I dead ass updated this thing with five-ish new chapters in one night? *Whispers* THe comments inspired meeeeee


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is just a quick update because I need sleep and can't do it later. I andlso wanted to note that I may update every other day instead of daily because it's fucking up my sleep schedule farther and I have school and stuff. This fic is nearly done and I can't wait to do the sequel! Thanks for everyone that's stuck with me. This isn't the end by the way, just wanted to thank you all.

Peter's eyes glaze over. Spiders chitter at him in concern. He's very tired suddenly. The Avengers are here - he can rest. His whole body finally lets itself slide down to the floor, quick metabolism and slight healing factor taking up the rest of his energy reserves. He's barely conscious.

The Avengers are concerned. The spiders are concerned. A doctor is flown up to stabilize Tony. 

Peter is safe, and warm. And he wants to go home, the thought just hitting him, and he barely has time to process the urge. He just wants to go home, now. And sleep and talk to Wade and recite all the lines of Princess Bride in a mumble. And listen to Wade ramble about chimichangas or his ass. Heal up, maybe go visit Gwen with MJ.

The elevator doors are torn away. The elevator still works, but the doors are melted shut. He's being carried. The body is warm. Spiders crawling up the body holding him and nestling themselves on his stomach.

He's so very tired, but he's also aware. The urge to run home hits. He doesn't want to be anywhere else but home. He doesn't want to go to a med bay or a hospital or an ambulance—he wants home. He is going to go home.

He takes a deep shuddering breath, drawing a few eyes to him. "Home," he practically groans, "I wanna... go... home."

"Not until-"

"Home," he insists, brain trying to scrape together energy it doesn't possess, "Nowhere else. Don't wanna smell... the chemicals."

"But-"

"Home.” 

Spiders hissing, a clear warning. There's a silence.

"He can go home,"

"But, Nat-"

"Spiders—spiders need home," Peter grumbles, his brain still trying to grab that missing energy. His whole body is screaming at him to sleep, and eat.

"I'll take them.”

"Nat-"

Peter chitters to the spiders. They all seem to understand, crawling over to Nat in a big wave of spiders. Mama Spider, understandably, stays perched by Tony. Peter's eyes involuntarily cross.

"We'll drive you home, Kid,"

"Not- a kid,"

Peter's mind blanks. He's still counscious, but he doesn't pay attention to anything. He's in a car. It's moving. They’re offering to walk him into the apartment. He hisses at them—genuinely hisses—and he stumbles into his home.

He passes out five feet from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep and comments plz. ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE: should I do a Wade POV or anyone else's POV before this ends? I'm only asking once.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, gonna do an Avengers POV, Peter, then Wade, and then Peter, and then if it's not done by then Idk. Seriously, if you want someone else's pov ask me now because my plans aren't concrete.
> 
> ALSO, I'm doing the Avengers POV as like, just following their team. I cannot write their individual ones all in one chapter and their POV is bolded because they are the Avengers and why tf not.

**They know something is wrong when they hear it: a small thump, like something has smashed into the ceiling below them. It wasn't an uncommon sound, but it seemed different. Plus, the floor had become unusually heated for a few minutes, though that wasn't too out of the ordinary.**

**If Clint had been in the vents, he would have been burned. If someone had been in the elevator, they would have been blasted with heat. None of them, however, were in any particular places to recognize whatever had happened was out of the ordinary: there was no JARVIS call, no screams—just a thump, and some heat. They didn't know that under them, Peter and Tony were injured and unconscious, nor that half the lab was melted, burned, incinerated or otherwise destroyed. Perfectly unaware. Although it felt off to them, it was easily brushed away.**

**Five minutes after the thump, Peter's eyes snap open. They still don't know anything is wrong. They don't hear how wrong his breaths sound, or his hisses of pain and chitters to the spiders. They don't know he's dragging Tony's half-dead body to lean on a wall. They don't know that he hasn't checked Tony's back. They don't even know that Peter and the spiders are treating their wounds, or that Tony is steadily getting paler and how the room is steadily filling with more smoke.**

**Thirty minutes pass. They still don't know. They don't know Peter is panicking, or that Tony looks like he's waking up. They don't know Peter has just realized he needs to make a phone call. They don't know how destroyed his phone is, how ruined his hands are under the bandages. They don't even know that Peter has taken a full five minutes to panic all over again at the sight of his destroyed phone. They don't realize that there is a steadily-growing pool of blood on the floor below them.**

**They do realize, however, that there's been a bomb when Peter shakily calls JARVIS, and JARVIS informs them that Peter and Tony are, in fact, injured, and that the lab has been bombed and there's no way to get in. JARVIS tells them Peter hung up to call someone else. Who, they don't know, but he has.**

**They spend a full five minutes trying to figure out a way in before ultimately deciding they'll break through the window. They steal a window cleaner's platform and break in. Glass flies everywhere. Peter is crying. There's blood all over his bandaged hands and Tony is injured. Peter looks at them and while his whole body doesn't relax, he looks like he just clocked himself out of reality.**

 **Steve is telling Falcon to fly a doctor up here. Everyone is trying to apply their knowledge of medicine or first aid, but it looks like Peter and his spiders have done just as much as they could have except, of course, Tony's back looks like someone gave up cooking him halfway through.**

**Steve is trying to ask Peter what happened, but Peter isn't responding. He's quiet and he looks like he's sleeping with his eyes open. Peter eventually blinks his eyes a few times and grumbles out a few words, and someone else is opening the elevator doors. It’s Clint using his arrows. Nat is telling JARVIS to get an elevator up. Falcon, the doctor he flew up, and Tony are all in their corner, trying to get Tony to wake the fuck up. His pulse is weak.**

**The elevator comes up, and Steve picks Peter up. He lets the spiders crawl or jump up his legs and rest themselves on Peter's stomach. As he enters the elevator, Peter burbles about going home. Nat says he is going. They protest. JARVIS is calling Pepper and Rhodey and Happy. Relief, but also terror. Tony's pulse is getting weaker. His breathing is shallower.**

**Rushing to an ambulance, Tony is taken away. Peter looks like he'll pass out from exhaustion in a few seconds. Piling themselves into a car. Peter stumbling out, hissing at them. Feral, almost. None of them seem like they particularly want to get in a fight with him. They watch him enter the building. They drive away. JARVIS takes them to the hospital. Pepper is there, already crying. Happy is holding her shoulders. Rhodey is yelling at the receptionist. Are they tired or sad? Both? The receptionist looks understanding but a bit irritated. A nurse comes in. Was she called in? She and Rhodey talk.**

**People in the waiting room are staring at the Avengers, fully costumed as they lounge, not relaxing—tense and ready to visit once they’re done with Tony. Pepper falling asleep. Rhodey sitting down, sadness masked with anger. Silence, no one talks. What do they have to talk about? Do they talk about Tony like he's already dead? Reminisce about the good times, like he might not make any more? Do they talk about how he is right now? Do they talk about Tony? Something else? Kinda hungry. Pizza? Pizza. Happy leaves. Clint follows.**

**"He won't die," Rhodey speaks, eyes challenging someone to argue. "He won't die."**

**More silence. How do you respond to that? Everyone alert, Nat making Pepper more comfortable. Pepper stirring just a little before nodding off again. Steve sitting upright in his chair. He looks like he's going to jump up and run any second. Where? Away? Towards Tony? Even he looks like he doesn't know. Sam slouching, feet up and crossed on another chair. He looks like he wants to sleep. He's not going to sleep. Rhodey sitting up, back arched, arms in his lap and he looks like he's praying. Is Rhodey religious? Probably not. He might sleep.**

**"Coffee?" Nat speaks up. Sam nods, Steve nods. They can't speak at the moment.**

**"Black," Rhodey replies, and then glances at Pepper. He and Nat seem to share a look. Nat gets up and leaves.**

**Crackling of lightning. Thor's here. How did he know? He steps in. More stares. He looks entirely out of place here.**

**"Friends," he states. His voice really shouldn't be that loud. He's not smiling, and that's kind of weird. "I heard of Stark's injuries."**

**Everyone nods. They glance at Pepper. Thor sits down. The chair creaks. He tries to put down his hammer quietly. Clint and Happy come back with at least ten boxes of pizza. They don't seem surprised by Thor. Thor's phone buzzes. He looks alarmed it exists but he answers. No one listens to his conversation. Nat returns. She's gotten everyone coffee. She even got Thor some. She has some extras, but she doesn't share why she does.**

**Jane crashes through the door with a concerned look on her face. Darcy and Selvig follow. Thor rises to speak to them. Nat and Darcy make eye contact. Nat walks over to give them coffee before being dragged away by Darcy. Funny—are they a thing now? Who would guessed it? Pepper wakes up. Apparently Nat knew she would. There's a cup of coffee on the table next to her.**

**The next few hours, people come in and sit. It's funny how many people Tony knew. The hospital staff don't know how to turn them away, so they just put them in a separate waiting room.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commeennntttttttttttt


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any other POVS I should include before this fic ends? Tell me nowwww.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: all POV switches are marked by a line, if there is no line than italicized paragraphs are dreams/flashbacks etc and NOT Wade's POV. If Wade is having a flashback/dream, it will appear in normal lettering and not italiscized.

Peter's eyes flutter open at the feel of someone pulling on his arms. He pulls away from the arms, sitting up to a pounding headache and a throbbing body. His whole body seems to be one big bruise, and his hands are bandaged—a fact he gets intimately aquainted with when he runs one hand through his hair a second later. His hair has dry blood streaked through it, and there are so many reasons why he doesn't even think about it. It's still half on end because he never patted it down after his spidey sense jolted him in response to the bomb.

His eyes begin to process things and he looks up to see a Very Concerned Wade. He's oddly silent as he frowns at Peter, and for a moment Peter is a bit confused as to why Wade seems so concerned. That is, until he processes he's covered in banages and dried blood and sewn up cuts. His whole mind is hazy with exhaustion and screaming in hunger and begging for sleep and horribly pained and for a second he just lets himself be dizzy and his mind reel. Then he steels himself to look around.

The door behind him is open, courtesy of his stumbling through it and then taking all of five steps before passing out. The carpet under him is soft, though he barely feels it. Wade grumbles to his box again, and insistent robotic arms tug at him. He lets them drag him to the couch, where he nestles into the cushions, a groan of pain leaving his throat. Wade's mouth has started moving. He's speaking. His words garble up and muffle themselves as Peter lets sleep drown him again. He barely registers Wade pulling a blanket over him with his robotic arms, or that Wade's closed the door and promised to feed him. He's just so, so tired.

_Peter's bandaged hands are covered in blood. Tony is bleeding in his arms, burnt skin an acrid smell that sears Peter's nose. His whole body tenses. His stomach flips. His mind reels. He turns his head._

_He's vomiting up blood. It's leaving him at a dizzying rate. It's drowning the spiders. They’re screaming for help. He turns over. Screams. Tony's body is on fire. He's on fire. His hands are burning. Everything is—_

_Red. Everything is red and now his hands aren't bandaged—_

 _—Ben, gasping for breaths he can't make, red pooling on his chest and dripping down his sides and it's all over Peter's hands. His fault. His fault—_

_But it's Tony's face suddenly._

_Then it’s Ben's and he can't tell whose it is anymore—_

_Then there's so much blood and it's everywhere and it's red. So red. So much—_

_Gwen. There's no red but her eyes—they don't have life anymore. Her neck isn't right, twisted. It's- she's. Peter screams, then suddenly Gwen is burned and there's a bullet in her chest and his world is flashing and it's Tony then Ben then Gwen and there's red and it's all his fault—_

 _He screams. His hands are on fire. Gwen's on fire. Ben's on fire. Tony's on fire. Everything is on—_

Peter's breath leaves him in a gasp. He sits up ramrod straight. Sweat sticks to his skin. His pupils are dilated. His heart is hammering. His body screams in protest at Peter's movements, but he's focused on his bandaged hands. Dry blood cakes them and it's hideously brown and so, so red. 

He screams.

"Petey!" 

Someone is yelling his name. Peter's eyes are blurry—tears, hot and dripping down his face and he's still screaming. He's tearing off the bandages now. "Get it off! Get it off! _Get it off!_ " Peter sees his palms underneath. Still burnt. Still red and inflamed and _red_. There is so much red, and now he's noticing how his entire upper body is covered in dried blood and bandages and he's screaming and crying and he keeps repeating, "Get it off! Get it off!"

Firm hands around his wrist. His whole body jolting. Stopping at the touch. Shock. Scarred hands. Holding his wrist. Striking blue eyes filling his gaze and he can see every detail of them. Tears blurring his vision and he keeps seeing those blue eyes and his body shakes.

"Petey," comes the voice, and it's not how it usually is. It's soft. A little desperate. Mostly calming. A little hardened. Peter stares at Wade, desperation on his face and tears begin to fall a little quicker.

"There was so much blood," he whispers, like it's a secret, "I didn't—I never—I never thought I'd see so much again. But—"

Arms pulling him in. Tears flooding his vision. Sobs ripping through his body and he's crying and shaking and scared and remembering. His whole body is  protesting. It's pained and hungry and needs sustenance and sleep but Peter's crying and shaking and he can't stop— 

—he can't stop.

He buries his face in Wade's neck and cries. He cries for Tony. And Ben. And Gwen and all the other people that he's gotten killed and hurt and he cries and he cries and he cries until there's nothing left for him to cry and then he doesn't move. He can't sleep and his whole body screams but he can't sleep because if he sleeps he'll dream and he doesn't want to dream.

He feels drained and he can't recharge and he's hungry but he has no food and Wade smells kind of nice and he just lets himself sit there and Wade doesn't move and it's nice. It's not nice, but it's calm. He's quiet and his breathing stabilizes and behind Wade, _Princess Bride_ is playing. Isn't that nice? That's nice.

His eyes drift closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy and they inspire me to write. Also please don't yell at me to update because like wtf man I update daily what more do you want. If you like my updates just be nice it makes me want to write more than people telling me to update. This isn't directed at anyone in particular just a friend I have.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. How are you doing. Someone commented that they wanted to know how the spiders were feeling about all of this so Imma do a Spider's POV thing. I think this will be group POV but it will center around Mama Spider. It's gonna be normal text w/ italiscize for communications.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This is not PERFECTly translated to Human because spiders, ya know, speak Spider so this is like, best translation? Which means it'll be blocky and not have run on sentences and the writing style will be a little different. ALSO. All spiders have names have humans can't pronounce/write down and stuff as previously mentioned in another chap so their going to be referred to as numbers/letters. Later on, I may post a oneshot thing with the numbers/letters and which spiders they are.

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE READ THIS I MEAN IT: The guide to the spiders names and their species[is here, at this link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342224). **

* * *

 

The spiders are currently sitting on the woman. She's named after one of them. O4. Humans call O4 and the woman Black Widow. O4 is currently hanging off the woman's ear. Upside down on a web. 

There are 38 spiders. Peter said so. 

B3 is hissing. Peter had explained to her that she could not see her son until they were allowed. She is agitated. One of the humans looks at the others worriedly. He glances at her. B3 retreats under a chair, along with P7, P8, and B4. 

They chitter at her. 

She hisses back.

_Your son will be fine_

_Quiet_

_He will be fine_

_Quiet_

_We do not smell death_

_My son is hurt_

Above them. Above the chair. On the ceiling. Where the wall meets the ceiling. K1 is building a web. Large funnel shapes. O8 has built a web in a different corner. 

Most of the spiders are concerned. Peter's safety and well-being is top priority. Is he okay?

Chitters amongst the spiders. Is Peter okay? The question is circled around. B3 cares. She thinks Peter will be okay physically. His mental state is what she is unsure of. She worries for her son. Her son.

They do not smell death. This fact is all that consoles her. They do not smell death. It is not here, yet.

They are heavily concerned about the disappearance of K8. K8 must be found. A few spiders chitter nervously on the topic. K8 likes them. K8 likes everything. K8 more specifically enjoys the darkness of everything.

K8 cannot find Peter. K8 will not find Peter. K8 could never find Peter. K8 never will, again. K8 will die, they agree. K8 will never find Peter again.

Nurse comes in. Gentle whispering to some of the humans. Brightly clad as they stand. Her son's name is mentioned. She climbs up onto a shoulder. She is by O4 now. O4 notices her. O4 nods. The human stiffens slightly.

_My son._

The human enters the room. Her son is lying on a bed. She moves toward it. Leaps. She sits on his chest. His glowing chest. Warm light radiates from it. She moves across him, checking his body. Her son.

He is okay now. She can smell it. She finds a suitable place to nest. She begins preparations. A few spiders join her. B8 speaks to her. Calming.

B8 is her distantly-related cousin. Peter informed them. Peter is okay. K4 had informed them a second ago. K4 had followed him home. Peter has a strange house guest in his nest. They do not question it. K4 finds the top corner of the room to web.

B3 listens to her son's heartbeat. Protect. Mother. Son. Maternal. Instinct. Protect. Raise. Child. Love. Family. Protect. Mother. Son. Maternal.

His breathing is all right. It could be better. He is uncomfortable. B3 sets to fix this. Other spiders helping her. The spiders are her friends and family. Peter had made it so. Peter's smile.

Peter's smile. Protect. Warm. Child. Not son. Protect. Warm. Innocent. Sun. Harmony. Protect.

B3 makes sure her son is comfortable before laying in her nest. She sleeps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually kind of hard to write. I'm proud of it.
> 
> Comment plz. Plz. I need them like I need water and oxygen and various other things that are critical to my survival.
> 
> Also, any other pov's you want written before this is over?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade's POV

_Wade listens to Peter breathe. Peter's asleep right now, head on Wade's shoulder and body partially slumped on him. Wade glances over at his hands, which had conveniently formed while Peter was asleep. Not usually how his healing facter works, but he was drugged, so he's sure it's fine. Wade carefully lays Peter back down on the couch and pulls a blanket over him._

_"My name is Inego Montoya," the TV spoke. Wade smirked at it, before grumbling to his box to take him to the kitchen. It rolled away, and Wade fruitlessly looked around for some food yet again. Peter's kitchen really was barren. Wade sighs. Peter stirs a little, before sitting up fully._

_"Go back to sleep," Wade grumbles from his spot in the kitchen._

_Peter runs a hand through his hair, freezes. He looks miserable. "Can't," Peter replies, "To hungry."_

_Wade can sense there's more to it than that, but he doesn't pry. "You have no food," he responds casually._

_Peter winces. "I know.” He looks around, like he might magically find a place to procure cash._

_"I can pay for it," Wade states._

_Peter nods, getting up and wandering over to the blocked off corner of the room. He returns with a laptop. "Any particular place you want to order from?"_

_Wade rolls his eyes and makes his box roll over, stealing the laptop. He doesn't tell Peter where he's ordering from. Peter doesn't care. He's just staring at his hands, and the rest of his body. It's soaked in dried or drying blood, along with the couch. Wade can't tell which is Peter's and which is somebody else's. Ordinarily he wouldn't care too much, but he doesn't like seeing someone as fucking nice and sweet as Peter is in this state._

_He rolls closer to Peter. Peter drops his hands and sighs, closing his eyes. His body seems to sway, and Wade watches. He starts talking, because he never really stopped talking. Sometimes he doesn't even realize he's talking. He tells Peter this, and Peter smiles at him. When Peter smiles his whole face smiles too, not just his eyes or just his mouth. Wade grins back for a second, before launching into a debate with himself over whether or not tacos or burritos are superior._

_"If it helps you decide, I like tacos much more." Peter looks just a bit shy._

_Wade raises a hairless eyebrow. "Why?" Wade asks, and Peter grins._

_"More messy."_

_This causes laughter to erupt from both of them. The doorbell rings, and Peter glances at Wade. Wade shrugs, and Peter opens the door. Wade stays a little out of view_

_"Peter? I heard what happened," comes a very feminine voice._

_Peter looks a bit surprised by the visitor. "Oh- Um- MJ.” Peter sounds awkward. Like he would rather not be there. "I have a guest over."_

_"Cool, who are they? Can I meet 'em?" MJ sounds like a very nonchalant person._

_Peter looks over at Wade, as if asking for permission._

_Wade feels panic, and shakes his head rapidly._

_"Um- No. Look, I'm sorry this whole... bomb thing worried you. Can you just wait a second out here?" Peter smiles._

_"Yeah, sure," MJ sounds like this is a totally normal thing for her._

_Peter closes the door, letting out a shaky breath. He turns to Wade. "You don't have to worry about her seeing you. I'll talk with her for a little bit, then she'll leave.”_

_Peter doesn't apologize. Wade likes that. He says so. Peter smiles in response, opening the door and stepping through it._

_It's quiet. Wade can't hear a word their saying. He turns his head to the TV. Princess Bride is playing, as per usual. Wade feels familiar growing pains and realizes he'll probably have to get out of the box soon, so his legs can grow. He's regenerating quicker, he knows. Whatever drugs fucked him over are slowly leaving his system. He moves to be in front of the TV, and watches it._

_Peter opens the door quietly. He startles Wade when he sits down by Wade on the couch and begins reciting the lines. Wade settles himself back into a comfortable but rapt silence. Peter gets up to grab the food Wade orders at one point. Mumbles at quick thanks before digging in. Wade can still see Peter wincing every time he looks at his hands, like the sight of them startles him._

_"You should take a shower, Petey Wheaty," Wade sing-songs._

_Peter winces._

_"Or I could bathe you."_

_Peter actually considers this, looking down at himself. Wade didn't think this entirely through. He was under the impression Peter would strike the idea down immediately. Peter gives Wade an uncertain look. Wade makes finger guns to emphasize something or other._

_"I-if your okay with it," Peter finally responds, looking down._

_Wade nods, and he leads Peter to the bathroom. Peter strip down to his underwear._

**_[Boxer briefs!]_ **

**[Shut it.]**

_Wade makes Peter sit down before getting a rag and wetting it._

_The next few minutes are quiet save for Wade's usual ramble. Peter looks at Wade like he’s Jesus through most of it, and Wade kinda realizes that it's the blood bothering Peter the most. He offers to wash Peter's hair, and Peter looks like he's going to start sacrificing small animals to show his gratitude. Wade tells Peter not to do this, and Peter, who has no context, just smiles and agrees before Wade starts rinsing the dried blood from his hair._

_After the whole washing, Peter and Wade work to re-bandage Peter's already-rather-nicely-healed wounds. The red is mostly gone. Peter seems to be in a much better mood. He thanks Wade a lot, and then he passes out on the couch maybe five minutes later. Wade throws a blanket on Peter and makes sure he won't wake up uncomfortably before rewatching Princess Bride until he too passes out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop this was fun. Comment pleaseeee


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I have a cool fic idea. Wanna hear it? Just need to know if some of you all would be interested in reading it if I made it. I'll put it in the notes of the next chap. Still can't believe how close this one is to ending!
> 
> Also this starts around three quarters of the way through the Previous Chapter but in Peter's pov.

Wade sort of half-shoos Peter into sitting on the rim of his bathtub, saying something along the lines of 'I can't fucking reach when you stand!'. Peter sits down, and he hears Wade grab a rag and turn on the faucet behind him. There's the sound of the faucet turning off and then Wade wringing out the rest of the water in the rag, so as not to leave it a dripping mass of wetness that creates more mess than necessary. Then Wade's ramble - which never really stopped - gets a little quicker.

Peter knows that meant Wade is feeling apprehensive, but he doesn’t say anything to reassure him. He needs Wade to know he trusts him, and that means he can’t remind Wade every five seconds what is and isn’t okay. He trusts Wade to know, and in order to show Wade that, he has to let Wade start on his own. Crazy how much progress you can make in trust-bonding with a wet rag.

The warm wetness of the rag touching his skin startles him a little. It feels nice, and he can practically feel the layer of grime leaving his skin. His breath shudders for a moment. He lets Wade wash his back. He's gentle, in a way that really doesn't surprise Peter as much as it does Wade himself. Wade starts talking about seashells. Peter listens in, relaxing at the rather soothing feel of his skin being cleaned off.

Wade does it slowly, taking extra care to be positively certain that he cleans off as much grime as possible. He's extra careful around the various burns, stitches, and other injuries as well. Peter's breath only hitches in pain once. After that, Wade seems to understand exactly what to do. Wade's never-ending stream of words is enough noise for the both of them, and Peter is struck with how much he misses background noise.

His apartment is soundproof. It's how he likes it. If it isn’t, he wouldn’t be able to sleep or breathe or think or even function properly. The smells and sounds alone coming from outside his own apartment would make it impossible. It would- no, it had been a sensory overload. Not in the beginning, of course. When he first got these powers, they had been much less potent. Now, they've grown with him. Sometimes he fears he'll be more spider than human one day.

Regardless, the soundproof walls have always made him live a life of a sort of muted silence. And whilst watching the same movie over and over again served to help lessen it, it was never the same. Peter never really knew how much he missed having decent conversations and listening to other people until he took in Wade. Now, it was increasingly apparent. He is glad Wade is here to keep him company.

"Turn 'round, Baby Boy," Wade suddenly commands, and Peter turns. His eyes catch sight of the rather red rag and he bites his lip. He doesn't give any other sign that it disturbs him, but Wade seems to understand. He moves to rinse out the rag and grabs a new one.

Wade starts talking about merry-go-rounds and fairs. Which leads to carnivals and circuses. Which leads to Clint. Also Peter scolding Wade for some self deprecating jokes he makes. Which is dismissed and goes back to Clint. Which goes to the Avengers. Which is really the exact same ramble as one he's spoken prior, with some words and sentences changed around. Not that Peter particularly minds repeated rambles, he finds them endearing, to be honest. Wade finishes cleaning off Peter's front. Peter runs a hand through his hair, and his fingers come back red.

"Want me to wash your hair, too?" Wade asks.

"Yes, please," Peter responds.

"Don't start sacrificing small animals in my name," is Wade's response. Peter takes that as an 'okay, fine,' and smiles at him. Then he hands him the shower head and sits on the floor. He leans over the edge of the bath so Wade can rinse his hair off. 

The water is pink and Peter can see it. It makes him feel sick, which reminds him of his conversation with MJ. He avoids that thought process, because he doesn’t need that to lower his mood right now. Wade is talking about the ocean and mermaids. Peter hasnt heard him talk about them before, so he listens in.

Once they’re done with his hair, they re-bandage and dress his wounds. Then they make their way back to the couch, turning on _Princess Bride_. Peter feels a familiar buzz in his mind—a certain heaviness in his eyes. He wants to fight it, afraid of the nightmares he'll have. But he glances at Wade, once. And he's out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plzzzz.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS ONE AND THE LAST ONE ARE REALLY SHORT CUZ THERE THE SAME CHAPTER BUT I PUBLISHED THE FIRST PART ON ACCIDENT WHICH MEANT I COULDN'T KEEP WRITING THE CHAP AND WAS LIKE. FUCK. SO I'M REALLY SORRY BOUT THAT.
> 
> So, that fic idea from last chapter that I was talking about? Here.
> 
> So, this is kind of vague. Forgive me.
> 
> Trans!Peter au. He's still Spidey, but in this time Spiderman also has a sort of Robin Hood criminal empire/gang thing he runs on the downlow? He uses yet another alias to run it, know as like, Archnidsapien or something and he makes sure that his three identities are extremely separate from each other. Any way, despite having a criminal empire/ring/whatever the fuck, he still keeps up his moral code by enforcing a strict set of rules. He says that under no circumstances, are any of his employees/various contractors allowed to kill/do certain things. And whenever they do, they're just kind of... never heard from again? And anyway, the plot thickens further when he steals a sex changer gun from a Villain and uses it to make like, LGBT stuff for nonbinaries/trans/gendefluid etc. And then Tony Stark comes into the scene and proposes to Spiderman, who has this tech because he fought the villain, and who has also been giving it to some local LGBT centers, that they work together to produce this stuff. Anyway, major identity shit because pffft Peter can't even handle two very well. Now he has to handle three??? Probably some Spideypool thrown in and probs background gammafrost and Def Loki and Peter being buddy's and stuff because #genderfucked. I just think it'll be fun to write. Whatdyou think? It would probably be after I'm done with this series, but eh?

When Peter wakes up, Wade is asleep in his box and he has a blanket over them. His first thought is that Wade's legs are probably growing in and he should fix up the box so it accommodates that. His second thought is that Wade put the blanket over him. His third is that he should give Wade more lotion. His fourth is that he and MJ are visiting Gwen today and he needs to break out his Gwen and Ben Jar so he can buy them flowers. His fifth thought is  _Fuck. Everything hurts. Stupid bombs._ His sixth thought is vague sadness about Tony

His thoughts continue to flurry about and he sits up, grabbing a slice of cold pizza and glancing at the clock. MJ would be here in an hour. He's still almost completely naked. Fuck. He gets up, looking around for a suitable Visiting Gwen shirt. Peter finds a black button-up and some jeans, which he throws on over his bandages and dressed wounds—a lot of which he can tell he won't need in a few hours, or right now.

"Petey?" Wade calls out after a few minutes of Peter attempting to make himself presentable. 

Peter peeks out from his spot in the bathroom. "Yeah?" he asks, face questioning.

"You going somewhere?" Wade asks, noting his appearance.

"Um, yeah. I'm visiting Gwen today," Peter admits, "She um—passed away, a few years ago."

"Oh," is all Wade says. 

Peter offers a sad little smile and thinks maybe he should bring Aunt May. They could have a picnic and visit Ben, too. He's sure she's worried after seeing the bombing on the news. Peter texts MJ. Then he texts Aunt May, who stopped liking calls after a certain PTA mom named Brittany existed.

Peter pulls out his Gwen and Ben Jar, pulling ten dollars out, closing it, and hiding it away again. Wade stares, obviously confused and maybe angered. Peter doesn't want to explain, but forces himself to. “I-"

"If you don't want to explain, that's fine."

"If it's fine, don't talk like that."

Wade and Peter glare at each other. Peter had never known a mood could drop that fast. They both feel an impending sense of panic but also a cold anger. What if this ruins the friendship? The fucking jar of money. 

Peter takes a deep breath. "I promised Gwen I'd bring her flowers everytime I visited," Peter says quietly, eyes flicking down at the crumpled money. "But I realized soon enough that I might not be able to keep that the way things were going, so I made a jar. And I put in some money occasionally so that way I always have enough to buy her some. And Ben, too, because after Gwen died-" Peter’s voice cracks a little. 

Wade feels like a dick. "I'm s-"

"Don't apologize, you had no idea," Peter responds, and he smiles. 

Wade feels worse. 

Peter walks over and pulls Wade into a hug. Wade takes a moment to be shocked before he hugs back, hesitant and tentative. Why was Peter hugging him? Peter stands up a few seconds later. He leaves to grab some lotion for Wade, who looks eternally grateful when he sees it.

MJ knocks on the door a few minutes later. Peter grabs a sun hat and tells Wade he'll probably be gone all day. Before he does, though, he adjusts the box so Wade's leg can fit a bit easier. Then he's out the door and leading the way to Aunt May's.

When they arrive at Aunt May's, Peter knocks on the door. Aunt May opens the door, and her expression grows into a smile, beaming as she hugs him and MJ, before her face goes stern and concerned. "Peter! Are you okay? I heard what happened on the news! And no one told me if you were okay or what happened!" Aunt May scolds and worries at the same time, fretting over how Peter looks. "And the bandages? Are you sure you can even come on a picnic?"

"I'm fine, Aunt May. I swear. Do you have some stuff we can picnic, or are we buying?"

"Of course I have picnic foods! What kind of an aunt do you take me for?"

"Okay Aunt May!"

There's some laughing as she turns to fret over MJ before she pulls them inside to drink something and so they can hold the blanket and picnic basket. Lighthearted conversation ensues as May asks Peter and MJ about their jobs and how things are going and why no one visits her anymore? It's all cheery.

Peter stops by the flower shop like normal. It's a block away from the cemetery. Gwen had always loved lilacs. Ben's favorite was always tulips, though if you asked him he'd definitely disagree. He gets yellow ones, and then they head over to the graves.

They’re buried pretty close together, actually. It was easy to set up a picnic blanket a little farther away from them. They give each other a few minutes alone with Gwen and Ben, to talk and say thanks or maybe to just sit quietly. It's lighthearted, but also sad. They remember the good things, but that does nothing to keep them from remembering that they died in the first place.

"Hey, Gwen," Peter says as he sits in front of the grave. His tone is casual and quiet. It's meant for his and Gwen's ears only. He lays the flowers on the grave. "Got you some lilacs, again. I know they’re your favorite. I um, I have a new friend now. His name's Wade. He's great. He talks a lot, I kinda like it, actually. He always seems so interested in everything he talks about. I think you would've liked him. Stark Tower was bombed. I got hurt, but it wasn't so bad. Tony was worse. If you see him, tell him I'm really sorry, okay? How are you doing? Good, probably. I mean, if it wasn't good, I'm sorry for assuming. Tell me about it sometime, okay? MJ and Aunt May are here. They probably want to say something to you, too. I'll um, go, now. I love- loved- love you,"

His voice cracks at the last words. 

He goes to Ben, placing the flowers on Ben's grave. "Hey Uncle Ben. I got you some yellow tulips. I know tulips were your favorite. Life's been kinda weird lately. I have this new friend named Wade. I think you would've liked him, but I don't know because, well, he does things you’d probably disagree with. I'm still doing good with my responsibilities, I think. Although sometimes it gets really stressful. I- I wish you were here. I think you would've been proud."

Peter can feel tears burning into his eyes, blurring his vision as he goes to sit at the blanket. MJ gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before leaving to go visit them—mostly Gwen, but she visits Ben occasionally as well. Peter and May talk for a little bit. Small talk.

May leaves after MJ. They do the same thing. Small talk. Neither asks the other what they did or said. They’re too far into their thoughts to have an actual conversation, but they don't want to fall into silence. When May comes back, they eat and laugh and joke and talk.

When Peter comes home, Wade is asleep. Peter turns on _Princess Bride_. He only cries for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C o m m e n t


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I don't know HospitAL names. I pulled St. RICHARD'S outta my ass.
> 
> ALSO I RECENTLY WATCHED HITMAN'S BODYGUARD AND I'M PRETTY SURE I KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING ABOUT NEXT SUREKVDOAVFIEVIDVWIDVXIEVOEKQVDIE OMFL I'M WRITING A ONES HOT THAT'LL BE A TRAILER FOR ANOTHER SERIES I'M WRITING LATER
> 
> On another note, forget the prompt from last chapter. Also, jfc how long is a good, long, chapter normally??? Seriously because I want the sequel to have actual lengthy chapters but what the everlovong fuck is a good length.

Peter stares at his phone in mild dread. He has, like, three back up phones at all times. He's down to two now that his other phone was destroyed by the bomb. He bites his lip, running a hand through his hair. 

He dials the number.

" _Mr. Parker?_ " Jarvis answers on the first ring.

Peter bites at his lip. "Hey, JARVIS. Just wondering if Tony's okay?" His voice is a little shaky and three octaves higher than normal. He's sitting in his bathtub, curled up and holding his phone out and away from his knees. His wrist is relaxed, but his whole body is tense.

" _Sir is hospitalized at the moment, Mr. Parker. Would you like to know which hospital he is in?_ " JARVIS responds. 

Peter nods, before realizing JARVIS can't see it. "Yes, please," he almost whispers. "I-Is he..?"

" _Sir is not in critical condition. The wounds proved to be less fatal than everyone believed. Sir will be out of the hospital within three days, and he has already informed me that you are not allowed to come back to the tower for work unless you are entirely healed, fed, and well-rested,_ " JARVIS responds. Peter sighs in relief and amusement. " _He is currently at St. Richard's Hospital."_

"Thanks, JARVIS." Peter responds, voice sincere.

_"Will you be visiting soon?"_

"Uh, yeah, today or tomorrow."

_"I will inform Sir."_

"Great, cool, okay, thanks, yup," Peter hangs up the phone and sits there for a little bit, head leaning back against the wall, eyes closed as he lets himself breathe in and out. In and out.

"Petey? Is your scrumptious ass doin' okay in there?" Wade's voice calls. 

Peter smiles involuntarily. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll be out in a sec!" Peter calls back, and Wade doesn’t reply with anything but a ramble about bees’ knees. Peter stands up, pulling his shirt and pants off to inspect the varying degrees of damage to different parts of his body. He unwraps the now-unnecessary ones, and then puts on his clothes again and steps out of the bathroom.

He wanders into the living room to see Wade watching _Princess Bride_ again. Peter watches Wade, who’s murmuring to himself and staring at the screen. His eyes show he isn't paying attention the plight of the characters. He is growing more agitated, his fingers twitching. Peter walks over.

"Wade?" Peter questions, and Wade stares at him. Through him. Cold, calculating, and angry, frustration buried in a haze of negative emotions.

"Don't look at me! How the fuck are you looking at me?" Wade yells, grabbing the nearest object (Peter's second back up phone. How was he running out of his supply in less than week?) and hurling it at him.

Peter sidesteps the flying cellular device, making himself look as calm as possible. “Wade!" Peter doesn’t yell, but his voice is steady. He moves a step and Wade seems to grow more desperate.

"Don't look at me!" he shrieks, and rather than throwing something else or attacking, he covers his face with hands and curls in on himself as much as the box he is in will allow.

Peter lets his body relax and soften, reaching out to place his hand on Wade's shoulder. "Wade, I trust you," Peter says, wondering why the fuck he is talking about trust. He decides he won't question himself. Wade stays silent and stone still. "I trust you, okay?"

"You shouldn't."

Peter doesn't flinch even as his spidey sense suddenly jolts at him somewhat halfheartedly. Wade's hand is around his wrist, eyes a little cold. He's got his hand in a hold he could just—snap it. Peter remains calm and holds Wade's eyes. His spidey sense is telling him in the vaguest sense that Wade could hurt him, but not that it is a definite possibility.

"I trust you," Peter repeats.

Wade stares longer. One second, two seconds, three- Wade drops his wrist, looking down.

"What happened?"

"They won't leave me alone," Wade mumbles.

Peter figures he means the boxes in his head that he occasionally talks to or about. Peter moves his hands up to Wade's head, not forcing Wade to maintain eye contact but not breaking his own. "What are they saying?"

Wade looks at him, and suddenly his gaze snaps from soft to cold. Peter ignores the zing racing up his spine. Spidey sense can go fuck itself.

"You wouldn't want to-"

"Stop right there. Do not say I wouldn't want to know, because obviously I do. These... boxes? Voices? They’re distressing you. I can't take them out of you—I don’t think I can, anyway. The most I can do is listen and tell you what I think is true or not." Peter doesn't stop the eye contact. He's determined, now, he realizes, to give Wade a friend. A real one.

"They're saying you pity me. And that you shouldn't see me. I'm disgusting. And they keep saying you'll hurt me or kill me or I'll hurt you or kill you," Wade begins. Peter stays quiet, letting his arms and his gaze relax. He listens. "They keep saying you don't want me here. Or that you’re some weird fetishist or that you'll lock me up in a freak show or that you’re Weapon X. They keep—” Wade cuts himself off, and Peter's heart breaks.

"Wade," he begins, and his voice is stern, but conversational. "Wade," he repeats, “listen, okay? I want you here, because—well, honestly, because I kinda consider you my friend at this point. And I don't want you to heal alone, and unable to move. I don't want you to have to stumble out of anywhere naked and alone or something ever again. And I know, realistically, I can't prevent that all the time but I want to be safe for you. I want to be your friend. I don't care about how you look, that's not important to me. Your scars are just that: scars. They’re not something I'm disgusted of. I—" Peter stops, trying to think of words, "—I don't pity you. At least, I don't think I do. I'm sorry that you had awful experiences and I'm sorry that I hadn't met you earlier on but I don't pity you."

Wade stays quiet, Peter decides he'll add a little more.

"I know realistically you won't stay here forever, and I don't expect that. If you want to leave, you can. I won't stop you. But I don't want you to. You can stay as long as you want, and when you leave you can always come back."

Wade stays quiet still.

Peter starts to nervously ramble. "Even if you're injured. But, like, don't get too much blood on my stuff, okay? I don't really mind, but it's hard to wash off. But like, if you can't help bleeding out everywhere it's not your fault. And if you ever need me to come over and bring you here or help or something you can always call me. I'll give you my number."

Wade is still not responding.

"And I really want to be your friend. I mean it. If you're ever having a bad day or a good day or just wanna come over and cry or something I'm totally here. And like, yeah."

Wade does not start talking. He's just staring blankly.

"I'm really bad at social cues and stuff but if I ever make you uncomfortable you can tell me that, too," Peter makes himself stop. Wade stays quiet.

"I, um, think I should take you out of the box and lay you down so your legs can grow in. Then I'll make you some clothes, okay? Okay. And I'll give you more lotion for when you leave and stuff," Peter says lamely.

Wade doesn't speak. He pulls Wade out of the box and lays him down on the couch. The leg bones are already starting to grow. He can actually see the growth. By tomorrow, they should be done. Peter pulls some stuff out and starts sewing. He finishes the clothes at around three in the morning before he passes out in the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay so legit like or two chaps left until it's overrrr!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> Thanks to all of you who had to endure my strange updates! The sequel will be up within the next few hours!

Peter opens his eyes, blinking the grogginess out of them and sitting up. He stretches, chittering to himself with a yawn. He turns to the couch, glancing at Wade. His legs have already regenerated three quarters of the way. He's pretty sure Wade'll be done healing by the end of the day at the most.

Wade's eyes snap open and he doesn't make a comment towards Peter.

Peter decides to ignore Wade's slightly-unprovoked silent treatment and smiles at him. "Good morning," Peter says. Wade continues with his silence and Peter feels only a little unnerved. "I'm visiting Tony at the hospital today. I made you some clothes, and there's a card with my number on it. You can use my shower when you’re done healing if you want, and have some left-over pizza."

Wade just stares, and Peter's smile takes a sad quality.

"I'm gonna shower now, then I'll leave." Peter heads to the bathroom to shower. Wade's still so, so, so unnervingly quiet.

Peter's shower takes a little longer than he expected. His fault, really, but the warm stream of water just feels so nice over his skin and he ends up just standing there for a while longer.

Peter dries himself off quickly, rebandages his hands and slips on some clothes. He slips on the hearing aids and his backup pair of glasses before brushing through his hair and pulling on a hat.

He walks out into the living room to put the lotion on Wade and use the damp cloths on the forming muscles of his legs. Wade's still really quiet. Peter doesn't mind. Peter sets the lotion down on the coffee table. "You can have the lotion if you want, I don't use it." Peter states, before picking up his duffel bag. He goes towards the doors, picking up his keys.

"Thank you.”

Peter stops at the door at Wade's words and turns. “You’re welcome."

He opens the door, and stops. "I meant it, Wade. Come by anytime. Call me whenever. I'm your friend. I promise."

He closes the door before Wade can respond and hops on his bike. His hands scream in protest, but he ignores it. He rides over to the hospital, locks up his bike and calls JARVIS.

"Hey JARVIS. I'm here at the hospital, and how do I visit Tony?" Peter asks, because he can't really walk up to the reception desk and say he's there to see Tony Fucking Stark.

_"Ms. Romanoff is in the lobby. She says she will take you to see Tony."_

"Kay, Thanks." Peter hangs up, walking into the hospital. Natasha is already there, and she nods at Peter in acknowledgment. Peter smiles and waves, freaking out just a little. Nat seems to notice his inner freak-out and smirks in amusement.

"It's this way," Nat says, and gestures which direction. Peter nods and they don't speak. When Nat opens the door, Tony is in a first class room large enough to fit the entirety of the Avengers, his few friends, and their extended and equally worried families whilst still remaining spacious and extravagant, though the Avengers are the only people there at the moment. Peter smirks at the sight.

"Hey Kid," Tony says, and Peter's eyes widen at Tony, who's laying in bed in a hospital gown, various needles and tubes sticking into his skin, but he looks as fine as a hospitalized person can.

"T-Tony, you look great," Peter responds, before his face breaks into a grin. “Thank god."

"Not god, just you," Tony responds. "Thanks for that, by the way. The whole shielding-me-from-the-blast thing."

"You're really okay," Peter says, and then he repeats it. “You're okay."

"Yeah, Kid. Pretty okay. Except I'm wearing the frankly very revealing hospital gown and—"

Peter hugs him. One second he's at the door and the next second he's by Tony's bed, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Tony pats his back awkwardly before hugging back and wincing. "Okay, kid, no more—”

"Sorry," Peter responds, immediately backing away and looking down. "I just—" Peter studies his still-bandaged hands. “There was so much blood," he whispers, before he looks up. "But you're okay so, so," Peter feels tears of relief flood his face. "You're okay," he repeats again. "You're okay. Thank god, thank whoever you're okay and not—not— I didn't—” his whole face burns and he's beginning to realize he is definitely a complete crybaby. 

"C'mon Kid, quit with the waterworks," Tony says a little quietly. 

Which just makes Peter break into a small sob. “I'm sorry," he says honestly, shaking, "I'm just—"

"It's fine, Kid, I just didn't think someone would cry over me's all."

"Of course I'd cry over you! I care about you, and I’m pretty invested in your well being! I shielded you from a bomb blast for duck’s sake!" Peter responds, hiccups and sobs making him have to shout out his words. "I'm sorry I’m crying, I'm just so relieved I didn't—" Peter cuts himself off, but the rest of the sentence still streams into his brain.  _I didn't kill someone again._

"How badly were you hurt?" Tony asks, eyeing his bandaged hands.

"My hands are burnt and I had shrapnel stuck in my back and there were a few burns but most of it’s healed now. The spiders really helped out. Are they here, by the way?" He turns to Nat at the last part.

She shakes her head. "I brought them home. Except that one." Nat points at Mama Spider, who is sitting on Tony's head. She hisses at Nat. Nat doesn't mention the Black Widow hanging off her ear by a web strand like some pretty-but-deadly earring.

Peter chitters back, and Mama Spider calms down.

Peter stays all day, talking with Tony and the Avengers. They’re all very likable people. He checks the time every other hour, and about five hours after arriving, he tells the team he has to go home.

Peter unlocks his bike and rides home. He opens the door. It's quiet. He looks around the room. It’s empty.

Wade's gone.

On the coffee table, folded neatly where the clothes Peter made for Wade and the card with Peter’s number used to be; and where the bottle of lotion used to be; is a note. Peter opens it up.

_Thanks for takin’ care of me, Petey! I'll be back soon with a fucking fruit basket so you can eat decent food, promise!_

_See you and your ass on the flip side, Baby Boy!_

Under it is a crudely-drawn doodle of Deadpool and Peter holding hands made with crayon. Peter wonders where he got the crayons, but smiles nonetheless.

Wade promised he'd come back. With a fruit basket as a bonus.

He is looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! The end has come my dears! Leave a comment! I have the first chapter of the sequel already done, though, so no super worries! Will be uploaded either tonight or tomorrow!


End file.
